


Need Some TLC

by saundrasays (Greekgeek68)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers Live Next Door, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky can be a little shit, Bucky lives with STeve, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Gen, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical! Reader, Nurse! Reader, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, living away from the compound, slightly naive reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greekgeek68/pseuds/saundrasays
Summary: Reader is a Registered  Nurse in a city hospital. She works usually 3-11pm but sometimes works 11pm-7am. Lately though without the necessary staff, she is asked if she could pick up any overtime hours as a nurse or a nursing assistant/patient care tech. Never one to abandon her patients she complies working more and more and more. Without much family or friends to keep her and her workaholic tendencies in check, her neighbors step in.Sargent James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes-AKA the Winter Solider and his best friend Captain Steve Grant Rogers-AKA Captain America begin passively helping, leaving food on her doorstep, making sure she can walk from the elevator to her place in one piece, keeping tabs on her whereabouts and even using their heighten senses to ensure her personal safety behind the walls.When a fire drill doesn't wake you Bucky Barnes takes matters into his own hands, with Steve and The Avengers' help of course.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first published XReader fic. I am very attached to this.  
> I wrote a lot of myself into this story.  
> I am a Certified Nursing Assistant near Pittsburgh, PA. So I have some experience but I work with the elderly in a nursing home.  
> Please leave a comment or kudos, I am not sure how well received this will be, and I don't really know what I am doing.  
> With that: I bid you adieu! Enjoy

The elevator was quiet, blissfully quiet. Completely devoid of the talking, typing, clicking, clacking, cart-rolling, pill-passing noise of the general medicine floor of the hospital you worked at. The bright fluorescent lights were the only thing keeping you awake. If your state of being was to be considered awake, you leaned heavily on the back wall of the elevator using it to keep upright. Swaying, your blinks were long and frequent, pushing off the fatigue until the last possible minute. You were almost home, after your fourth 16-hour shift in a row, you had your fist day off in ten or twelve days. The money from working so much overtime was nice but it left you tired down to your mitochondria.

Finally, the elevator dinged, and the doors opened. You stumbled out and onto your floor paying no attention to anything other than the floor in front of your feet, keeping ahold of all your belonging and finding your key. Your shuffling gait was in a direct collision course with one of the occupants from the other room on the floor. You shuffled on, not aware of him at all.  


“Jeez, Y/N, are you okay?” Sargent James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes asked as he side-stepped your swaying shuffle.  
“I’m fine. Jus’ tire’ is all.” You slurred. You came to a rough halt, not wanting to lose a moment with you floormate. You didn’t dare turn around knowing that you would see stars.  


“Did you work all night again? Do you need some help getting to your room?” Bucky looked at you back, noticed your light trembling and swaying. “Never mind, I am helping you to your room. Give me your keys please, Y/N.”  


“No. I can’t let my patients suffer.” You fisted the keys to your apartment, which was across from the one Bucky shared with the one and only Steve Grant Rogers-or as most knew him, Captain America-and lurched away from him. You tried to put more effort into speaking so the slurring wouldn’t be too heavy, a day nurse had told you that you were practically unintelligible. Your suddenly clear speech did not distract him from the fact it took you three tries to fit you key in the lock.  


“What am I going to do with you?” Bucky sighed. You figured it was rhetorical and even if not, it was getting harder to stay awake. Bucky nudged you out of the way, unlocking your door for you and guided you in. You inelegantly threw your stuff on the counter, heaving a deep sigh.  


“James, thank you for helping me get home. I should be fine from now. I am going to sleep a bit and get a shower. I am off today. I hope.” You faced James totally, wanting to convey your thanks properly. “I don’t mean to be such a burden to you. Let me know how I can repay you.” You flashed him a bright grin.  


Bucky felt his breath catch. Even run down as you were, even dressed in wrinkly and smelly and sweaty and stained scrubs, your hair a greasy pile on your head and speech almost undecipherable. You were beautiful.  


“Repay me? Y/N, there is no need. You are my friend. You are Steve’s friend. I am doing what anyone should do, being a nurse is hard and demanding on a full-time schedule, let alone the insane one you have.” Bucky said. You just shook your head and smiled.  


“Fine, you win, mister. Now, if you don’t mind, I need a shower and to clean up my apartment and a nap. So, go do your ‘Avengers’ thing.” You made a shooing motion with your hands. Bucky held his up and walked backwards out the door laughing lightly.  


“You shouldn’t lie to your elders. That isn’t polite. If you need me just knock. We just got back from a mission. Steve is still at the compound, but I came straight here” Bucky said. “Do you want anything to eat? I can whip up some eggs for you. You are looking a little thin.”  


“I’m not ‘ungry. Have a few chores. Then sleep. Later?” You were slurring again. Bucky took your answer as a question. From sharing your floor, the last few months, he knew you were prone to skipping meals too often.  


He and Steve used their heightened senses to keep track of you. Left to your own devices you slacked in the self-care department. He had learned that you worked 3pm-11pm most days but some days it was 7pm-7 am or even 3pm-7am, and the latter seemed to be happening more and more frequently. He knew you didn’t have much family or friends to alleviate the workaholic tendencies you displayed.  


“Okay, Y/N. Why don’t you come over for dinner? We can watch Blue Planet. If you need us, we are across the hall.” Bucky offered.  


“Thank you again, Sargant Barnes. Without your help I would still be sitting in the hall asleep.” You focused on his face once more. He peered closely at you and seeming to believe that you weren’t in danger of passing out, He ruffled your messy hair and left. He closed and locked the door behind himself.  


The second the door shut it felt as if he took all the liveliness with him. You sagged where you stood, exhaustion catching up with you. You looked around and sighed, your place looked like a goblin had been living here for a month. The last two and half weeks especially had been rough on your floor at the hospital, being a general medicine floor, you took anyone eighteen years or older for anything at all. You could have a 20-year-old with the flu or an 89-year-old with a fresh hip replacement. You had the beds for any patient the hospital had to admit that didn’t need a specialty room (unless overflow happened). The floor had 60 beds for usually 6 nurses and 8 nurse aides, however, there was a low supply and high demand for healthcare workers. Recently, you have been the nurse for 30 patients and having to help the aides since there are only four or five of them a night. And even shorter staff on the overnight shift, leading to you picking up or needing to stay over because no one was there to relieve you. You also picked up shifts as a nursing assistant or patient care tech, believe that no nurse is above their aides and you understand you patients better.   


“Okay, let’s get changed and then shower. We can clean up after that.” You nodded firmly, pulling from the almost empty energy stores to get moving.  


You pulled off your filthy scrubs, not even beginning to identify the mysterious stains and added them to the dirty laundry. After a quick shower you pulled on sweatpants and a shirt, feeling like a functioning member of society and not a dirty trash goblin. You gathered all your dirty clothes and began on of the many loads of laundry, while that went you did dishes and cleaned out the fridge, took out the trash, changed sheets, swapped the throw blankets on the chair and couch. You even wrote a grocery list for the next week or two. After doing a second load of laundry you called it quits. It was 9:30 in the morning and you needed some sleep before tackling the rest of your chores.  


“Two melatonin and two-night ibuprofen should do the trick. I can sleep. I can sleep and not have to get up for work until tomorrow.” You said to yourself. You took the medication and curled up on the couch with David Attenborough lulling you to sleep.  


“Some arteries of the blue whale of big enough for adult humans to swim through.” Was the last thing you heard.


	2. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a bone tired reader decides to get medicinal help to sleep and misses the fire alarm, she can be grateful to have two super-soldiers next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is the same as last time. Not sure what I am doing. but still going for it.  
> Welcome to my first published XReader fic. I am very attached to this.  
> I wrote a lot of myself into this story.  
> I am a Certified Nursing Assistant near Pittsburgh, PA. So I have some experience but I work with the elderly in a nursing home.  
> Please leave a comment or kudos, I am not sure how well received this will be, and I don't really know what I am doing.  
> With that: I bid you adieu! Enjoy

Bucky smiled to himself as he closed your door. No matter when or where, you cheered him up. Made him want to learn about this brave new world he found himself in. You were the one to show him how to use Netflix to watch documentaries or use YouTube to find how-to videos. You showed him that not all was lost, you treated him like a human person and not a ticking time bomb.

  
He walked down to his door and entered to the sound and smell of bacon cooking.

  
“Hey, punk. Y/N is home. She looks like she hasn’t been home in a week. FRIDAY said her floor was short but to be this short? That can’t be safe for her or her patients. So, I thought we could make her some lunch, inviter her over for Blue Planet or something? She wasn’t hungry for breakfast. She can’t skip too many meals-she’s losing weight as is.” Bucky shed his shoes at the door. 

  
“Of course, I worry about her too. Come on, breakfast is ready, and we can watch some TV or something.” Steve said handing over a plate full of food.  
Bucky accepted with a thanks but couldn’t help but focus on the wall shared between your and his apartment. He could hear you muttering under your breath as you went around and cleaned up a little. You were dead on your feet and still you were active. He heard you start your shower and stopped listening.

  
“Buck, for the love of all that is holy, please please please please talk to Y/N. All your pining is driving me crazy. Ask her out on a real date. Kiss her spontaneously. Do something. Do anything.” Steve said frustration evident.

  
“Steve! I can’t do that. Y/N is a nurse. She is full of compassion and warmth and goodness. 

  
I am dark and cold and jaded. I live in this apartment to help re-acclimate myself to the world and myself after Shuri fixed my brain. I can’t do anything, yet. I need to be better.” Bucky said.

  
“Bucky, there is no milestone that says you are healthy. You work at it every day; it isn’t something that just is or isn’t. mental health is a constant fight, but as long as you are here? You are winning. You are healthy.” Steve said. He had put his plate down, in a show of seriousness.  
  
“Okay, punk, no need to get all righteous. I have a therapist for that.” Bucky swatted at his best friend.

  
“Yeah? So do I. it is my job as your friend and as Captain America to shove my righteousness into everyone’s face, isn’t?” Steve picked up is plate once more. Bucky laughed and turned his attention to the television. It was showing some sort of museum show.

  
There was a moment of quiet as one program ended, and another began. In that moment, your shower had turned off, catching Bucky’s attention once more. You stepped safely out of the shower and he could hear you search through your medicine cabinet.

  
“Two melatonin and 2 ibuprofen-pm. That should be enough to take the edge off and get me to sleep. Here’s hoping they don’t call me in tonight.” You voice was accompanied by the sink running.

  
“Steve, did you hear her?” Bucky asked.

  
“She must still be wound up. Give her like 6 hours or so, and we will go knock. Do a late lunch/early supper. She will be fine. She needs her sleep. Medicated or not.” Steve rationed.

“Door’s locked and so are the windows. Laundry is running so is the dishwasher. I am clean. I am dressed. Everything is off. I am going to bed.” You pulled your curtains. Bucky listened to you settle into bed before your breaths evened out.

  
“Good night, Y/N, sleep tight.” Bucky said to the wall. Steve just rolled his eyes. Hard.

  
Bucky and Steve had watched some TV and did a small work out in their gym Tony Stark had installed for them. Steve had also done some paperwork that wasn’t due for another week at least. And you had been asleep for three hours. Bucky and Steve were getting ready to start another movie when a loud blaring noise cut through the apartment.

  
_**“ER. ER. ER. ER. ER.”** _

  
Bucky and Steve jumped and covered their ears, the noise harsher for them. The raced out of the door knowing that FRIDAY’s security system would prevent any fire damage. They paused at your door, waiting for you to come out. Then you didn’t. Bucky and Steve waited another minute and you stilled didn’t come out. The super-soldiers looked at each other then your door and back at each other.

  
“Do it. I can afford a new one. We need to get her out. It may be a real fire.” Steve agreed with Bucky silent thought. Bucky didn’t even wait before taking one step back and slamming his heel into your door near the doorknob. Your now useless door crashed open, Bucky rushed in heading straight for the closed door down the short hallway. He threw it open and hesitated for a half second to take in the image of you in your bed.

  
Your chest rose and fell evenly. Your H/C was laying on the pillow and your covers were pulled up to you chin, tucked in around your legs. Bucky blinked and remembered why he was even looking at you.

  
“Y/N! Come on, get up! The fire alarm is going off.” Bucky shook you a few times, but you didn’t even twitch. “Fuck it.” Bucky gathered you securely in all your blankets and hurried out of the apartment.

  
Steve was at the stairwell holding the door open as Bucky came through. They sprinted down the stairs and a few minutes later reached ground level. The duo looked around at the other tenants and emergencies crews waiting for the all clear. Bucky stood holding you tightly a little way from the others. A paramedic from the hospital you worked at scurried over with their medical bag in hand.

  
‘Sargent Barnes. Captain Rogers. Are you alright? You need anything? Is Y/N okay?” The paramedic seemed unbothered by everything going on.  
“No, Ma’am. We are all just fine. We had to get out floor mate out of her room. She is a floor nurse at the nearby hospital. She was sleeping and didn’t hear the alarm ringing.” Steve explained. 

  
The paramedic nodded and glanced at you wrapped in blankets, in the Winter Soldier’s arms. 

  
“Y/N. I see her occasionally at the hospital. Glad she has two super-soldiers to look out for her. She needs some affection.” The paramedic waved as they continued to check over the tenants. 

  
After about an hour, the fire marshal came out of the building.

  
“Everyone is safe to return inside. The was a small kitchen fire on the first floor. There is no structural damage and only slight cosmetic damage to be repaired. I am confident there will be no rekindling considering this was a small grease fire. Thank you for your cooperation. Have a safe day.” The Emergencies Services left the premise, and everyone returned to their residence.

  
Bucky carried you up the stairs they had hurried down little over an hour ago. He had held you the entire hour they waited for permission to return, not even slightly uncomfortable. He gently placed you on the couch with a blanket and pillow.

  
“Steve, I think it would be best to do dinner in here. We can feed her and keep an eye on her and she won’t be alone with no door. I am going to get the stuff to make dinner and then be back. Once I get back you can go get a door. Make it a nice one and get an extra key or two.” Bucky said.

  
He looked up from tucking you in and saw the disapproving look on Steve’s face. Bucky rubbed the back of his neck guilty.

  
“I know it is a major breach in privacy. I know. But I can’t go through that again. I was really scared. And besides, we need to give her a key to our place and hide a spare as well. So, make two of ours as well. I have a plan.” Bucky said.

  
“Fine. If you have a plan, then I guess it is okay. I will clean up the door. Go raid our pantry to feed your girl.” Steve smiled at his best friend. Bucky scoffed in exasperation but left to get the stuff needed while Steve cleaned up the door.

  
_‘What would have happened if he wasn’t home? What if the fire had started in your apartment?’_ Bucky shook those thoughts away. You were safe and that is all that mattered. He began focusing on what to make for dinner not wanting to harp on the _what-if’s_.

  
He quickly gathered everything up and got back to your apartment where Steve was finishing measuring the door frame. “Bucky, everything is fine. Stop worrying. If you want, I can talk to Tony about outfitting her place with FRIDAY or something.”

  
Bucky looked towards his best friend, his closest friend. He was leaning against the counter as sure and strong as ever. “Buck, nothing happened. You did good today. Don’t go overthinking. I love her because you love her. She is family since she leaves us cookies on your bad days. She makes you happy Buck, I’d do anything for her.” Steve was steady from his eyes to his toes, certain in his declaration. Bucky trusted his words but trusted his body language even more (Captain America had loud tells, who knew?). The heart he was able to taste since the fire alarm went off began to settle and his shoulders lost their tension.

  
“Do anything for who, Captain Rogers? Are you cooking in my apartment, Sargent Barnes? Wait. This is my apartment, right?” You rose to a sitting position, blinking in disbelief at the scene in front of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr:  
> saundraswriting.tumblr.com  
> saundrasays.tumblr.com
> 
> I will work on making those links work from ch1 some other time.   
> Also I have no idea how HTML works so help is appreciated.


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets to enjoy some homemade breakfast for the first time in a long time, made by Sargent Barnes. And her door gets fixed. all in all a good day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. I am hoping to update as often as possible until this is finished. I love this fic, mostly because I identify a lot with my reader. Anyway...have a good holiday? I sure did. Thanks for reading!

Captain Rogers leaned against your counter like he did it everyday, a small smile and baby blue eyes twinkling in amusement. Sargent Barnes was bent of the stove and counter frozen-as if expecting a reprimand-holding a wooden spoon in limp fingers. The kitchen was covered in food and scraps and cooking paraphernalia.

"Yes. This is your apartment. We didn't abduct you. And Buck here is making you breakfast...or lunch as it rather." The Captain explained. You stood up straightening the pajamas you were wearing.

"Oh. Well then. Thank you very much Sargent Barnes. I was just going to get something delivered. But-um-how did you-or rather-why here? I feel lock picking is a skill you shouldn't be using on civilians." You focused your gaze on Sargent Barnes raising your brow in accusation.

"Hey! You shouldn't be making wild accusations and throwing them about all willy-nilly. Especially about the person who is making your lunch. a lesser person would be offended." Sargent Barnes said with a laugh.

"Don't let him fool you. The Lunch is part apology for breaking down your door and part Buck's doting mother hen instinct. And with that I am now leaving. I have a door to go buy." Captain Rogers pushed away from the counter and stopped in front of you. "Glad to see you. Even better to see you safe and home. I also am going to speak to a man about a security system." Rogers pulled you into a tight breath-stealing hug; which you happily returned.

"Good to see you Captain. I won't lie, I am still pretty tired." You replied.

"Bucky, keep you phone on." Rogers left, stepping through the open doorway.

"Sargent Barnes, What did Captain Rogers mean just now?" You asked. You stretched in the entryway to the kitchen, full extension of the spine, fingertips hitting the frame. You took a deep breath, taking in the scent you were craving. "Coffee!" You cheered. your grabbed an oversized mug. you began affectionately mumbling sweet nothing to your coffee pot and sugar and creamer. Bucky watched from the corner of his eye, pretending to focus on lunch, he could feel his affection for you grow. He couldn't help but smile at the stir fry he was working on. "Sargent Barnes, What did the good captain mean earlier? Why do I need a new door? What happened?" You tried to ask again.

"I-may-have-broken-your-door-by-kicking-it-down-when-I-rightly-panicked-because-you-were-sleeping-though-the-not-fire-alarm-we-had-about-two-hours-after-you-went-to-sleep." Bucky rushed out in one breath. You gasped loudly. Bucky looked up to see you blanche in terror.

"I'm sorry. I must still be semi-asleep. You are saying that I was so tired, I slept _through a fire?_ A real fire? I think I'm gonna be sick." You tightened the grip on your mug, looking for reassurance.

"Steve and I waited a bit to see if you were going to get up. and when you didn't I freaked out a bit and kicked your door down. I carried you down the stairs then waited for all clear. It was a small kitchen fire on the first floor, stovetop only. I didn't want to have you wake up alone with a busted door. So I made lunch and Steve offered to go get you a door." Bucky turned off the stove and plated the food.

"Oh. Holy shit. I you hadn't been here. I know that we are friends. I mean, right? Sargent Barnes, you and Captain Rogers are very important to me. but this is a whole different level. I can't thank you enough. You saved my life. I work such crazy hours and have no one to know my schedule. If you hadn't been next door, no one would have even known I was here. _**I could've died?**_ " You breathing became quicker and shorter near hyperventilating.

"Y/N, don't think like that. Of course you are our friend. You keep us in god spirits when we are down. Or company when we are lonely. I am beyond ecstatic that I was here for you. The basic fact is I was here and you are safe, I and Steve are taking measures to avoid this in the future. I will always be here." Bucky promised. He held both your hands in his large ones, squeezing gently. His slate grey-blue eyes bore into yours full of sincerity and honesty.

You could not resist any man looking at you with as much intent as his eyes did, let alone the gorgeous Sargent Barnes.

"Thank you again, Sargent Barnes. How may I repay you?" you squeezed his hands, eager to please, eyes crinkled in happiness.

"I will accept payment for saving your life with two things. One, I want cookies. Tw, I want you to call me Bucky, Buck, or even James. No more of this Sargent Barnes stuff. That goes for Steve too. Those are my terms. On unrelated news; I will take no negations. Also, we are swapping keys. Steve is making copies of your key for us and copies of our key to give to you. The AI running our security from Stark already knows your identification." Bucky handed you a plate of the best smelling and looking stir-fry you had ever seen.

"Very well, you drive a hard bargain. Looks like I will have to accept, Bucky. Now, let's eat, I am going to repress this morning's incident. I will just freak out." You stuck out your hand and shook his metal hand, not even flinching. You shook on the terms before digging into lunch.

"Also, Steve is asking Tony Stark if he can install FRIDAY, kinda like our place. That way someone always knows where you are." Bucky squeezed in as you stuffed your face indelicately.

"MM-HMM" You shook your head vigorously. After chewing and swallowing-you washed it all down with your coffee. "No. I am a nurse. Nothing super, even if I am friends with two super-soldiers. I don't need that kind of security. If I work this hard again, I either tell you I am home or do what I need to do and then crash over on your couch. FRIDAY can alert you to if I need saving." You offer instead.

Bucky chewed slowly, staring at you thoughtfully. You ate in silence wanting to give him time to think over your idea. and to enjoy your first home cooked meal in days maybe a week.

"Very well. I agree with that. I'll text Steve to let him know the change in plans. Finish your food, you still have laundry to do." Bucky did exactly that and texted Steve. You sat at the table, full and relaxed and comforted by the presence of another human being nearby. Your blinks grew longer and slower. You swayed slightly in your chair, hands lightly trembling and Bucky could se you weren't able to track him in the kitchen. "Laundry, Y/N. Come on, up you get." You lurched upright out of the chair and stumbled to your laundry room. You threw your clothes in the dryer without caution. only pulling out your scrub shirts and hanging them on hangers in the bathroom to dry. you shuffled back to the living room were a cool bottle of water sat in front of the couch and a documentary waited for you.

"I am going to stay if that is okay with you. I will clean up the kitchen and help put on your new door. Also it will help my peace of mind, with you probably going to sleep again with no door." Bucky suggested.

"Go 'head. Like da com'any. Nigh' Sarge." You slurred you grabbed you blanket and twisted as you laid down, becoming a burrito. you fell asleep soothed by Buck's presence, leaving him alone in your apartment.

Bucky felt a surge of manly pride. He had made you food. He had kept you safe in a crisis. Your were comforted by himself being here to sleep. He had provided for you in the most basic senses and you were happy. His mama would be proud of him. Bucky reached down and ran his fingers through your hair releasing any lingering tension. You sighed shifting deeper into the couch. Bucky could only grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again fam! Like it? Hate it? Leave me a comment or something? follow me tumblr, we can talk! I am a huge multi-fandom nerd!  
> TUMBLR:  
> [Writing Blog](https://saundraswriting.tumblr.com/)  
> [Main Blog](https://saundrasays.tumblr.com/)  
> Please drop me a line!


	4. New Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a man with a door. Bucky is a man who is frustrated. You are oblivious. Time together opens you eyes to what having these two super-soldiers in your life means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short. Sorry. My mom and sister both on 12-24 got gastric bypass surgery and it has been a long two weeks. I will try to post more than on chapter tonight while I am at work.

The documentary was just about over by the time Steve sent a warning text to Bucky. Less than five minutes later, Steve came through the not-door. 

"Hey, jerk. I found a nice heavy door. I also got bigger and longer screws to better fasten her door to the frame. It has a matching deadbolt too. I got three keys; one for you and me and one to hide somewhere. I made two copies of ours; one for her and one to hide. Can you help me with this door?" Steve propped up the door against the wall and emptied his bags on the counter.

"Thanks, Steve. You had the same idea I did. I want us and her to always be able to access each other's places. I do feel bad for breaking down her door. Y/N was very agreeable to everything. Except having F.R.I.D.A.Y. installed. She said she wasn't that important. As such she came up with the idea to come to our place if she gets this bad again. F.R.I.D.A.Y. can put up the safety wall until we or someone gets here." Bucky gently extracted himself from your grip and walked towards Steve. 

"Buck, I told you, I'll do anything for the person who makes you smile again. To tell you the truth, I did a quick search on her. She's all clean, and all alone. The only child of only children, who live states away." Steve said. He had all the packages open and was getting everything set up. "No, I won't give you details. If you want to know more, talk to her yourself. We work just as weird hours, start small. Get to know her, even a friend will do you some good. Now, come on. I want to get this done before she wakes back up." 

Bucky grabbed a screwdriver ad began removing the hinges and things. Steve put the hinges on the door. Half an hour later you had a perfectly functional and well fastened brand-new door shut and locked in place and deadbolt secured.

"Captain Rogers? Sargent Barnes? You're still here?" You furrowed you brows and pursed your lips. You must of woken up when the door shut.

" Of course. We told you that we'd replace your door. we just finished a few minutes ago. We discussed swapping keys. We printed them for you. We added your to each of our keychains and then we will hide them somewhere for emergencies. We won't abandon you. We promised." Bucky said.

"Sorry, Y/N. You made me cookies, that means you are one of mine. I don't let mine suffer or let them down or go back on my word. Sorry, sweetheart, you're stuck with us." Steve explained while testing your door and locks again.

"Oh, dear. To be considered a friend of the White Wolf and Captain America? What's a gal to do? Hey, do you think if I give Mr. Odinson and Ms. Romanoff cookies they'd consider me a friend? I could always do with more bragging rights." You teased. You threw a wink and laughed at the men's stunned and betrayed faces. "Kidding! I'm kidding! Sort of. I would love to met them, but I only share my baked goods with the neighbors. So you sweet tooth is safe."

"whew! Good. I was worried. They're our nighttime snack. and bargaining chip. What little bit we bring to the compound, get us many things." Steve said. His tone was light but his eyes were serious.

"And out of others." Bucky added.

"Well, I am glad you like them. And give you sway over others, because it is nice to know that The Star-Spangled Man with a Plan will resort to bribery if needed. If you ever have enough self-control, my cookies freeze well too." you said. "Anyhow, are you guys done fixing my door? Cause I'd really like a door." You got off the couch and rubbed your eyes hard enough to see neurons flashing.

"Yes, it is finished and done. the locks work fine with all three keys so we are good to go. Honestly though? You could do with some more sleep." Steve said.

"I know. but I can't. I have to sleep tonight or it will be terrible. I will be terrible. I have to clean up and do laundry. It would have been nice to get a few more hours this morning, but..." You trailed off with a shrug. "Being awake is fine too. I have to look at what I will need for food-stuffs. I don't know when I will be off again.'

"Is that really a good idea? Shouldn't sleep be more important? especially over cleaning." Bucky asked. He and Steve were in the kitchen cleaning up from lunch and the impromptu home repair. you came up next to them and pulled out scent spray refills and cleaning wipes and spray.

" I need to stay awake to get sleep tonight. I need to recharge for the next few days. I work 16 hour days the next four days. If I don't clean now, it won't get done. My apartment won't be clean, my food will spoil and laundry will pile up. Which ends up adding to my stress levels. I need to have my scrubs clean and sheets washed. I need things to be clean now so I can neglect it later." You said. You were very busy, yes; but not too busy to let filth turn to squalor. 

"You have a point, several actually. But Y/N, four 16 hour days? Isn't that biting off more than you can chew?" Steve asked. He had packed up the stuff for the door and began trying the dishes that Bucky was washing.

"Probably. But no one wants to pick up General Care shifts. Our patients turn over is high and very drastically. Anyone over 18 can technically be on my floor as long as they don't need a specific unit like cardio, neuro or burn or children or psych. But even then, if they overflow and need a bed and I have one, can't turn them away. I am also desperate for money. I like to have extra for anything. I like having all my bills paid and in all honesty? My mental health is not great so I sometimes work a lot to work through my depressive episodes." You said. you pretended to focus on a stain on you coffee table to avoid the worried looks you knew the two super-soldiers were giving you.

"Y/N,, we gave you a key to our personal apartment today. Only three people have one and you are looking at two of them. You help us everyday. We will be there for you too." Buck said from the sink. You still couldn't look at him but you could hear the promise in his voice.

" I know. But before you I was alone and after you I will be alone. I always will and do appreciate the two of you. Never ever forget that, no matter what. I just know how things work in real life. I know that I haven't seen my family in 5 years because I didn't want to go into business with my dad or be a lawyer like my mom. I know that no matter how hard you try, people lose contact, you drift apart due to life." You shifted away from the very clean coffee table and moved around to change the automatic scent sprays. "How about I clean my place up and when I am done we look at getting pizza and watching Disney or a documentary?" You're attempt at a subject change was not subtle but the men got the hint. Bucky narrowed his eyes and his jaw ticked. You knew this conversation was not over. You smiled softly to ease his tension.

"Very well, Y/N. Mark my words, you are one of mine and one of Steve's. There is no _'after us_. Bucky said, firm and steady. "Now, can we help you clean?" Bucky lightened his tone to alleviate the awkwardness. 

"No, Sargent Barnes, and Captain Rogers, that is incredibly outside your duties. I cannot allow you to help clean my apartment. You made me lunch and fixed my door, that you broke down saving me. I can handle my own tiding up." You waved your hands in a shoo-ing motion and shook you head.

"Y/N. Let me speak plainly. You are missing something here." Steve said, he could see Bucky getting frustrated with you obliviousness. "You are family. You take care of us when we have bad nights and are home. You bake for us when you can to cheer us up. You help acclimate us to the here and now, you don't mind when we get confused even if we should know it. You let us tell you stories of our childhoods. You are there for us through the rough spots. You make time for us no matter what. We want to be there for you too. We want to be you family as much as you are ours." Steve said. He was leaning against the counter, arms crossed, jaw clenched and eyes laser focused on you.

"We care for you immensely. We worry about you and want topo help. We know that working odd hours affects everything else. You may think that you are alone but you are not. We have your back even if you don't think we do. There is no such thing as outside our duties, no request too big or too small." y continued. He seemed sad that this needed explained.

You paused in the midst of your cleaning to really look at the two men out of time in you living room.

Steve stood with his hands on his hips. He looked at you with concern etched in the lines of his face, lines that you don't remember being there before. Bucky was twisting his fingers avoiding you gaze. His jaw was clenched, like he was swallowing his words.

These two amazing men had only each other. The team, yeah but they had no one who let them relax. No matter where they went, they were always _Captain America_ and _The Winter Soldier_. They are worry-ers. they worried about you and had before you said hello the first time and would if you had denied them your friendship. Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes had lost their friends and family and even though the team and work helped fill that void the non-avenger aspects needed nurturing just as well.

If you were being honest with yourself, you need to nurture. A partial reason for being a nurse, you wanted to comfort people, help them heal. You also needed people in your life to help you remember that work and sleep and food weren't everything.

Captain? Sargent? I am honored that you consider me family. I consider you family as well. I am glad the two of you have my back cause I forget to watch it." You confess to the super-soldiers. You firmly met their gazes, squared you shoulders and lifted you chin. You exuded confidence and sincerity.

"Thank you, for being family and trusting us." Steve grinned, eyes and teeth twinkling with boyish charm.

"As long as you don't break another door of mine, we'll be fine. Now, I do need to clean up, so either settle or scat." you flapped you hands at them toward the door.

"We'll scat. We will be seeing you later." Steve came over to you and pulled you into a hug. He wrapped his arms around your shoulders and squeezed tight. You returned the hug with everything in you. he pulled away, lingering.

"You give great hugs., Or it has been too long since I had one." You teased.

"Ha-ha, I happen to know that I give amazing hugs. Also I may have added all the Avengers to you phone while you slept and gave them your number. Also I labeled me, Sam Wilson and Bucky as you In Case of Emergency contacts." Steve smiled sheepishly and quickly darted through the door to avoid retaliation.

"Steven, have you no boundaries?" You yelled at his back with a laugh.

"I didn't know he did that. Sorry." Bucky apologized from the kitchen.

"I don't mind. Just strange. I'll have to update my med kit here and my car and at work." You shrug with eyes bright.

"No one has really cared this much but that maybe stories for another time. Good night, Sargent Barnes. Tell Captain Rogers the same." You walked up and pulled him close for a quick hug. A fast squeeze around his shoulder helped release the last of the tension.

"Good night, Y/N. See you later." Bucky then headed out the way Steve did throwing one last smile at you before pulling the door shut and locking it with his key. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill!
> 
> check out my tumblr!!
> 
> [Writing Blog](https://saundraswriting.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> and you can always find me on my main blog:
> 
> [Main Blog](https://saundrasays.tumblr.com/)


	5. Groceries

You stood looking at your front door for a moment or two before smiling and shaking you head. Glancing around, you noticed that your kitchen was clean, but the living room needed tidying up and the bathroom, your bedroom and laundry needed finished. "No time like the present." You muttered to yourself, deciding the living room would be a good start and quickest, you got to work. You straightened the throw blankets and small pillows and cushions. the knick-knacks were organized and DVD's were put away, in their proper cases. you bagged up all the trash and recycling and moved on to the next room.

Laundry was started once more, the bathroom _scrubbed_ and you changed your sheets in your room. You cleaned up the dirty clothes in your room, both you not scrub hamper and scrub hamper, and gathered the old dishes and long-dismissed wrappers and protein shake bottles. You put away all the laundry in your clean laundry basket and dusted your hands off. "Done! That's it!" You cheered to yourself. You transferred laundry once more and got a few things ready for work and meals for the next few days. The clock read 8:00 PM. You had near 20 hours until you had to go back to work again, and your apartment was clean and safe and welcoming again, not the pigsty it was hours ago.

 _.'Watch a movie? or Settle in early?'_ You thought to yourself. As you looked between your TV and bedroom door a buzz in your pocket distracted you.

 _'You still up for a pizza and a documentary? We don't want to impose.'_ The text was sent by a known contact with the name "Bucky". You changed it to Sgt. Barnes. You thought about it and after everything that had happened today, the walls that had come down and the fire and finally being off, you realized you wanted company. _'Yeah, I can go to bed once we are done. Won't be too much later than usual.'_ You thought.

_'Yeah. Come on over! Both of you, you have a key.'_ You texted him back.

 _"I nor Steve would abuse this privilege. We won't use our keys willy-nilly."_ Sargent Barnes replied.

 _'I only meant that you could let yourselves in. I know you won't abuse it. Jeez, didn't mean to offend your delicate sensibilities.'_ You send your message with a few smiles to not offend.

 _'I will be no more offended than you when I tell you that we already have pizza and am currently trying to get into your apartment.'_ He replied. 

_'confident?'_ you texted back.

"Yeah, a little. Can we watch and ocean documentary? With Attenborough? Please?" Sargent Barnes asked pushing his way through the door, keys slipping into his pocket.

"Yeah, I have a Blue Planet on Blu-Ray and with my TV it is almost like being there. Where did you learn to text? Not to bad Sargent." You sassed at him grabbing plates and cups on the counter, Sargent Barnes brought over the pizza while Captain Rogers looked for Blue Planet in your expansive collection.

I love this documentary. I just turned it on this morning when I got home to listen to, but I fell asleep too quick. Also after dinner cause it late-ish and I want to get a good night's rest, I am going to take my sleep aides. Just some melatonin. I want to be ready for my next stretch." You told the men in your living room. Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes looked at you, brows furrowed and lips pursed.

"More meds? Is that a good idea?" Captain Rogers paused loading the first disc. 

"Melatonin is naturally produced, I am only boosting my supply a little bit. The Advil will help with the sore legs and back I am sure to get. I want to relax cause I have some aide shifts coming up. I always hurt more after aide shifts." The three of you settled with your pizza and drinks.

"Aide work? What is that?" Sargent Barnes asked.

"Yeah, I am a registered nurse. But my job includes helping the aides-or rather patient care techs as they are called now-but sometimes there are not enough aides scheduled for a shift, usually the evening shift, and I will fill in. Aides or PCT's help with the activities of daily living, toileting and dressing and rehab and bandage changing and the like. I personally like doing both jobs cause it makes me appreciate what they do more and help connect with my patients on a deeper level." You explained. Not many nurses shared you opinion, thinking aides and PCT's were below them, they didn't realize that many programs and curriculums required clinical hours before and during the programs to be accepted. Most aides and PCT's were nurses-in-training. 

"Oh. So with the short-staffing you really have to do everything huh? That is insane." Captain Rogers' awe was heard in his tone.

"Nope, When I go in for a nursing shift, I have 26 Patients and my 2-5 aides can have 13-15 patients. Also it builds up aide/nurse loyalty and report. You all know what each others knows and needs to keep track off and become a better team for it, give better care for it. It makes me better and them better." You were firm in your opinion, eyes lit with a determination and fire the men did not often see. They could tell this is a fight you have fought before.

"Does not everyone agree with you? That all makes prefect sense to me and Steve. Why would people not agree?" Bucky asked, hesitant.

"NO! They don't. I have too many aides and nurses come through my unit with this...this...chip on their shoulder. Like they are owed something for picking this job. We all work shitty hours and weekends and holidays. We all miss birthdays and parties and recitals. No one is missed for that, especially in healthcare. I don't get how you can go through schooling and testing and lectures and labs and still come out of this expecting something that you won't get. How can you start this career without knowing what you are getting into? Or staying in this field knowing what it is? You are to help people, They don't want to be here any more than you do. I'm sorry, we get paid well but not that well that the money can overcome the cancelled dates and missed appointments." You were ranting wildly, hands waving and hair flying. Bucky and Steve were in total agreement. They did share a look of confusion and empathy, they were unware of your temper that was hidden under all the pleasantness. You noticed and calmed down significantly. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I was ranting. You can start the show. if you need anything, help yourself." You shimmied down deeper into the couch, eyes blinking blearily at the TV.

"No! it is fine. I like seeing you open up to us. You are in the right. We get it too, not like we have great hours either." Captain Rogers said. You blinked at him and smiled. "If you fall asleep we'll close up for you. Okay?" He said it like a question but you knew it was a statement. The men turned their focus to the documentary and knew that for now, you had lost their attention.

You only paid half attention to the program. The warmth of your blanket and apartment, the relief in having it clean and the silent company of people in a shared space lulled you quickly to a fugue state. Partially formed thoughts swept across your mind but disappeared before they fully formed. Thoughts about your schedule and patients; should you make more meals? The fear of a missed alarm pulled you to awareness enough to check you phone.

Minutes passed. The episode ended. Another one started. You still stare unseeingly into the TV, blinks and breaths slowing and lengthening. The calm narration and soft spoken comments from your friends easing your muscles even more.

You fall asleep between one breath and the next, succumbing to you body's demands with one last thought about packing a lunch for tomorrow.

"Bucky looked over to see you curled up on the couch, quiet and still-pardon your rhythmic breathing. "She's asleep. Finally. I am going to put her to bed in a little bit. She needs to sleep. I looked in her fridge, she didn't have much. What little bit she had, she probably meal-prepped it. She neglects herself too much." Bucky said. He was so worried, over the time of knowing them they'd seen your weight drop and skin pale.

"I don't know. We could order some groceries. Have them delivered using Tony's service? I can handle him afterwards. You can cook like a pro, we can freeze it and meal prep for her." Steve suggested. He saw Bucky's hesitance. He shook his head and sighed. "Buck. Please do it. I know for certain she wants someone who will take care of her, and you want someone to take care of. She has been alone too long. You can change that. I will handle Tony. I told you earlier, do something, do anything. This is both." Steve continued.

Bucky smirked knowingly. "You'll handle Tony alright. You tell me to move but you freeze every time he comes near you." Bucky lost his smirk. "I guess this is something I can do for her." Bucky picked up his phone and put a call into the grocery service that stocked the Avengers' Tower and Compound and their private places. They took calls at all times to accommodate their unusual clients. He ordered tons of meats and veggies, pasta, dairy products, deli things, and junk foods too. He ordered and ordered and ordered. He wanted enough to make enough food for three meals and two snacks for two weeks. He also ordered plastic containers for all the meals and freezer. He billed Tony and gave the address for Your apartment.

"They said in an hour, they pulled everyone together that was available to make it happen so quickly. I am going to put her to bed that way she doesn't wake up. Then we are going to make her food. and a lot of it. Hopefully it will last for two weeks if not it should be a good start." Bucky addressed Steve but was looking at you. Eyes lightly brushed over your figure worried his gaze would wake you.

"Very well. Let's finish what we started. Go, take your girl to bed." Steve waved his hand in the direction of your room, seeing Buck blush out off the corner of his eye.

Bucky didn't-couldn't-answer to busy trying gently to pick you up and carry you to bed. He maneuvered the corners careful to not bump your head or feet. You didn't even twitch as he laid you on your bed under the covers, glad you already seemed to be in pajamas.

Upon returning to the living room Bucky saw Steve hunched over his phone shoulders tense and cheeks pink. Bucky rolled his eyes in silence, for all his advice Steve was just as nervous when it came to one Anthony Edward Stark-Iron Man. "Make a move, punk. Any move. Isn't that what you told me?" Bucky commented from the other end of the couch. Steve refused to give Bucky the satisfaction of seeing him flinch.

"I always give good advice, but very seldom follow it. I can't make a move on Tony. That is ridiculous. I will admire from afar, that's all I am allowed this time. Besides Tony isn't impressed by me in any sense." Steve was matter-of-fact in his words, a weariness hung around his shoulders.

"Then you are dumber than advertised. Tony is in love with you as you are in love with him. Just do something." With that Bucky left Steve to stew and played the documentary once more. Bucky watched and Steve split his attention between the TV and his phone for the next 45 minutes. 

When a light knock sounded on the newly replaced door, Bucky and Steve went on alert. They silently paced to the door, avoided casting a shadow underneath. Bucky pulled a knife from his boot and Steve shook his hands before clenching them into fists. Anyone who wanted to get through to you would have to go through them.

"Delivery for Stark? Grocery delivery." Bucky looked at Steve and shrugged. They could take anyone. Bucky opened the door for the three men that had dollies full of groceries. And Tony Stark.

"Tony? What are you doing here?" Bucky asked while he and Steve moved to help unload the bags. After the dollies were emptied twice each then men bid their goodbyes and left.

"Well you did just bill me almost 500 dollars worth of groceries not 3 days after your last order. Steve told me it was for a friend, and I became intrigued." Tony spoke to Bucky but his eye kept flicking to Steve every other word.

"Her name is Y/N. She is a nurse. Lately she has been putting in too many hours. She is...amazing. She checks in and bakes for us sometimes. She constantly is working on bringing us up to date." Steve said, soft and fond. "We spend a lot of time with her when we are home. She understands what we do and likes us in spite of that. She is family." Tony froze upon hearing Steve talk about you so warmly. The fondness he had for you froze Tony's breath in his chest. He saw the ease in which Bucky and Steve moved through your apartment, Tony almost flinched but withheld. Bucky saw the hopelessness on his face and stepped closer.

"Tony. No. Please." Bucky murmured in his ear. Speaking louder he continued. "Y/N came home today and we hear her talking through the wall about sleep aides and next thing we know the fire alarm is going off and we had to break down her door cause she was sleeping through it. After fixing it and making lunch and her napping, I was griping at Steve who was teasing me, so I ordered this to help her. I wanted to take care of her, cause she doesn't take care of herself." Bucky had seen the thoughts forming in Tony's mind that you were Steve's girl leaving no room for Tony in Steve's heart. Bucky knew those thoughts had to be derailed instantly.

"Yeah, she is our only non-Avenger friend. She is alone and needed someone in her life. Today proved that. I am just glad we were home. I worry about her day and night. She works too much and to the point of illness. I gave her a key today so she had a place to go since she denied having F.R.I.D.A.Y. installed in here. It was the only way she would accept help, she refuses to burden others with her needs." Bucky continued. He could tell as Tony's shoulder relaxed and smiled softened he was successful in his mission.

Steve and Bucky moved about this stranger's apartment like they lived there themselves. Steve was putting groceries away as Bucky began to trim chicken to be frozen. It was strange, seeing these two giant men creep around your things to not disturb you, trying to do what they could to help what little family they had. "Steve can you grab the skillet? and grill pan? I will cook up some burgers and chicken and freeze them to be quicker meals." Bucky asked.

"Here and here. I am working on scalloped potatoes, they should freeze well. I will work on some salad mixes too. We can vacuum seal them to keep longer." Steve said, handing over the pans while looking for the peeler. Tony felt out of the loop but wanted to help this person who had helped his people.

"Does she have a steamer? I can help with steaming some veggies. We can make and freeze whole meals." Tony offered. Bucky looked up and smiled, thankfulness shining in his eyes. Bucky nodded and jerked his chin to a pantry. Tony went and set it up and began cleaning fruit and veggies. "I can make some fruit salad, won't keep well but I can make a small batch. We would look at high protein meals with low carbs and sugar. She is a nurse? She needed long term energy. We can freeze some fruit like pineapple and blueberries and grapes. They taste good frozen. she can snack on them too." Tony suggested. Bucky nodded emphatically. "You are right, Tony, snack are a great idea." Bucky's tension seemed to lessen with Tony's participation.

Tony picked up his phone and made a quick call, putting it down quickly. "I just called in another rush order. If we are going to do this, then we will do this right." Tony started working on cauliflower and broccoli. 

"Tony, no. This isn't necessa-" Bucky started. Tony cut him off before he could finish "If she is your family, she is mine. I am more than glad to help." Bucky other took a quick breath and sent a small smile Tony's way. "Quick, we need to keep moving. I want this done before she wakes up." Bucky said.

The three men did just that. Bucky cooked chicken, burger, steak, pork, sausage. He froze it raw and froze it cooked. Bucky dated and labeled everything, even using up what little was in your freezer already. Steve made several casseroles to be frozen and labeled. Tony made his veggies and fruits and snacks and divided them up for easy access. He did freeze some bags with directions for smoothies, for the days when food would be too much effort. They also kept some food in the fridge for easy grab and go for the next five days, hopefully they made enough food for her.

"Thank you both. I am glad she will wake up to see that this was done for her. She may just come to understand that she is cared for. Let's clean up and then we can hit the hay." He clapped Steve on his back and pulled Tony in for a hug. "Thank you especially Tony. For everything. Oh, and, remember he has loved and lost one already." Bucky pulled away, nothing on his face giving away what he had shared. Bucky looked around and saw your lunchbox and packed a well-balanced lunch and then some before scrawling a quick note and putting it on the fridge. _'We did as you asked and made ourselves at home. Steve, Tony and I took care of lunches for you and groceries. Everything is dated and labeled. If you have questions, call me. See you soon. ~xo Bucky.'_

He then helped clean up their mess and shooed Steve and Tony out the door. Bucky made one last lap to ensure everything was off, cleaned and put away. He walked down towards your room and paused, fingers brushing the doorknob. "Go in, chicken." Bucky demanded himself. He crept in and watched you sleep for a small moment. Gathering his courage, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to your cheek and again on your forehead. "Good night, my darling. Rest well." He whispered against your skin. He left your room. He left your apartment. He used his key to double check the lock.

Bucky headed to his room and laid down, ignoring Tony and Steve's smug looks. Bucky listened to you faint breathing as he relaxed. Minutes later he was asleep.


	6. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover just how far these two men are willing to go for you. You wonder at your inability to portray your thanks, they seem to ignore your determination to be polite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, y'all. I have been very busy with work. Healthcare...short staff and a pandemic? Lovely. Anyway, I also had most of this typed several times but...I am apparently dumb and never saved them as drafts to finish later.

Your eyes popped open, your alarm jarring you to full awareness. You got out of bed and made your way into your apartment, the event of the previous day fuzzy and vague. Until you saw the Blue Planet case on the coffee table.

"Cool. Cool. Yesterday happened, for real. Captain America and The White Wolf broke down my door, in an attempt to save my life. Sort of. Then we had lunch and Captain Rogers replaced said door." You spoke to yourself. "Jeez, those two men." Your tone of exasperation was undermined by the fond smile you had. The apartment was clean enough when you went to bed but it somehow felt more lived in and looked more clean. You shrugged it off as morning fog. "Whatever, breakfast time." You walked to the fridge and saw the note left on the fridge.

"What. What? What?! Groceries? Tony? Tony Stark?" You asked the note in your hand. When it didn't answer-as expected-you shook it and threw it on the counter. You wrenched open the fridge, freezer and pantry. All three were full to bursting with food that was most definitely not there last night. Both made and not, and packaged and not. You knew your mouth was gaping open like a fly trap but You could only blink in awe and confusion, your hands trembling. Your cupboards were full of someone else's time money and effort. The most anyone has every done for you.

 _'Go thank them you idiot! Be polite.'_ Your manners snarled at you. The thought hit you in the face. You twitched and raced across the hall.

"Sargent Barnes! Captain Rogers! Open this door. Right now." You knocked frantically. You had a second to be thankful for the lack of neighbors. "Captain! Sargent!" You knock again.

Steve throws the door open, eyes wide. "Y/N! what is wrong? Are you okay? Do you need help?" Steve questioned. You pushed your way inside, ignoring his questions and muttered invitation.

"Where is the Sargent?" You ask. You turned in a slow circle, gaze never settling-searching.

"I'm right here, doll. Everything okay?" Bucky came out of the bathroom in only sweats, leaving his Wakandian arm on display. He was wiping away the shaving cream on his face but missed a spot by his ear. You quickly moved on, not wanting to lose you determination.

"Is Mr. Stark here? I would like if he was." You kept searching, trying to squash your nerves.

"Yes, for exactly one minute. Who is asking?" A man you could only assume was Mr. Anthony Edward Stark came out of Steve's room, thumbing at his phone.

"My name is Y/F/N Y/L/N. I am a nurse at Mercy Hospital. Mr. Stark, I want to thank you for helping these two men dote on me last night. It wasn't needed at all. But I greatly appreciate it." You looked at the other two men in the room. "I woke up to a spotless apartment, and more food then I will eat in a month probably. I-No one has ever stepped up to help me. No one has ever surprised me before with anything, let alone groceries. Honestly, Life is overwhelming and my coping mechanism is to work and work and work, then when I take a breath, I am lost. I have absolutely no idea how to thank you." You paused to blink quickly and sniff. "I can only offer myself. If you need a person for anything, a medical emergency, or an extra player for game night, or a warm ear to ramble to, I will be there." You made eye contact with the Captain and Sargent. Your pause made Tony look up for a half a second. "My door is always open and my coffee pot is always ready." You grew embarrassed by your heartfelt declaration, fidgeting with your hands.

"My, dear. A friend of Frostbite's and Capsicle, is definitely a friend of mine. Now you are positive about refusing F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" Tony for the first time since he came out of Steve's room made full eye contact.

You waved your hands in front of you. "Mr. Stark, No. I am just a nurse. You have much bigger fish to fry than a nurse who doesn't know when to quit." You rejected his offer politely.

"Very well. But if I or they deem it necessary then you lose. They scare me more than you." Tony grinned and shot you a saucy wink. "Now, boys and girl, some of us have day jobs. Chao." Tony waved at the soldiers and headed out. Captain Rogers and Sargent Barnes shouted their goodbyes just as the door shut.

You and Sargent Barnes turn simultaneously to look at Captain Rogers who was looked over from where he was staring at the door. "No. Absolutely not. Drop it. He helped last night a lot. We talked a lot about the girl-across-the-hall and then I sent him to sleep in my bed. God only know when he saw on last." Captain Rogers tried to end the discussion before it began. He pointed a finger authoritatively before stalking towards the kitchen.

"Yes, dad." You and Sargent Barnes chorused. Captain Rogers began getting things around for breakfast. Sargent Barnes joining him.

"Y/N, any interest in joining us for brunch?" Sargent Barnes offered. Captain Rogers smiled and nodded in agreement. You looked around, the facts settling in causing you embarrassment and anxiety. You had just barged into their apartment after demanding them to let you in to thank them aggressively for being so caring and thoughtful.

"Um. No. I think this is my cue to go, Sargent. Captain, sorry to ruin your morning. I don't want to impose or over-stay my welcome." You shake your head. Sargent Barnes glances over at you from where he is putting plates at the kitchen island. 

"Y/N, I though we talked about this. I am Bucky, James is you must. And he is Steve, Steven if you must. We are friends, family. You don't have to be so formal. Relax a little." Bucky reminded you. You nodded once a jerky motion. Bucky and Steve could see your growing uneasiness. The looked at each other, in their moment of distraction you took a slow measured step backwards. You pushed down the feeling that you were running away, you would rather avoid any confrontation about your impulsivity. One step turned into two and two turned into three. Finally you could feel your fingers brush the doorknob.

" Bucky stepped in front of you, wanting to squash any miscommunication. His broad bare chest took up your entire field of vision. You were eye level with his collarbones. His scent of sage, cedar and sandalwood made your mouth water. You forced your gaze up higher and higher past his neck and jaw and lips to lock onto his steel-blue eyes. You felt warm and flushed, obviously your extended exposure to these men was not helping you build immunity to their looks as you thought. Bucky's eyes twinkled with mischief and you hoped he didn't know what reactions he caused you. But you knew he probably had some awareness about it with his enhanced senses. _'Can he see my pupils dilate? can he hear my heartrate pick up? My breathing? Can he smell my arousal?'_

"Doll, we did that stuff as a thank you and an assurance that you are taken care of. You make my nights better just by knowing you are around. You accepted having Captain America and the Winter Solider leaving across the hall from you without even batting an eye. You just welcomed us into your life like it was no big deal. You reminded us what it means to be normal, and that means the word to me. We-I wanted to do this because you are the most important person to me. Maybe except Stevie over there." Bucky was rubbing your upper arms like he couldn't help but touch you, to push his thoughts into you, make you hear him, understand him.

"But yesterday, you risked your life to save me. Neither of you had any idea the fire was small. Then you fixed my door. Then you decided to provide me with at least a month maybe even more than that worth of food. And you expect nothing in return? I owe you." You tried to argue. Bucky was shaking his head before you even finished.

"Nope. You think we would let you sleep through a fire alarm? That is ridiculous. You could barely walk that morning. The door thing was just manners. and providing for you? That is just to help my state of mind. I won't worry about you so much. I know that you work too much and care for yourself too little. I can't not help. So you have no argument points." He flashed you a toothy smile, trying to relax you.

"Okay then, I guess I should just accept my fate as your girl. Not a bad thing, being Sargent Barnes' girl." You smile at him. "Captain, three eggs sunny side up! Please." You toss over Bucky's shoulder. If you thought you had seen Bucky happy before, it had nothing on the mega-watt smile he was wearing now. His eyes were bright and twinkling, teeth showing, you could even see dimples. You next breath was a half second late-snagged in your throat.

"My girl. That is right. Glad you have come to accept it." He laughed lightly before letting you go. You decidedly did not miss his warmth as the two of you went to sit at the island while Steve made you breakfast.

"Captain, may I ask something of you?" You looked up as Bucky slid you a coffee made exactly the way you like it. Steve hummed while poking at your eggs.

Please ask Mr. Stark out, This is getting sad. Take him to dinner, or coffee. I am not saying drop to one knee-"You stopped at Steve spluttered at you handing over your eggs. You dug in with gusto, needed to get ready for work. "People as smart as him, they need outlets. The need someone to listen as they ramble and talk for the sake of talking. People like him, get shut down a lot. No one wants to listen to the genius rant about something over their heads, they are seen as annoying or snooty. They get shut down a lot. They get easily ignored. Sometimes just having someone listen to them is enough to make a connection." You stood up and rinsed your plate putting it in the dishwasher. "If I may be so bold, you have been given two people to love. Do not squander your second chance." You patted his shoulder and upon seeing what time it was gasped. "I have to go. I am scheduled till 3am, hopefully. Bye Steve! Bye Bucky!" The sound of the door shutting and your dishes in the dishwasher was the only sign that you were there at all.

Bucky blinked at the now closed door and tucked back into his food. He shot a glance to Steve every few minutes. _'Battle plans in nanoseconds but working out feelings will take 7-10 business days.'_. "Steve, I know you have to rethink every interaction you have had with Tony but we also have to go to the compound later for our classes." Bucky gently reminded his best friend. Steve nodded and hummed in agreement. Bucky just rolled his eyes and began tidying up the apartment.

A few days have passed since your impromptu breakfast with the two super-soldiers. Your bosses had spoken to you about 6 12 hour days rather than 5 8 hour days this week. You gladly accepted because with 32 hours of overtime and each 4 hour shift being 100 cash bonus. Your bills would be paid easily.

 _'Especially with all those groceries the boys got for me.'_ You were getting ready for your fourth 12 hour day with some hesitation. You worked a 'catch all' unit, and lately it has been rough goings. The ICU and Med-Surg units had been busy so you had some hard patients to deal with, tracheostomies and chest tubes and packing wounds and IVs and...and...and...You were getting tired. Being the most senior nurse on the floor for the evening shift you had to help the others a lot. Which was fine for you, nursing is a team-effort after all, didn't make you less tired though. Honestly, the long hours helped with that, you knew everything you needed to know, working on muscle memory to get through parts of your shift.

You knew just in the four days you had lost weight, you didn't have time to eat during your shifts, relying on water to keep you going. you were barely think straight as you left your apartment. You stumbled out of the door, drinking a protein shake, cursing yourself vividly. You were going to be late at this rate. You swung your bag hard onto your shoulder not registering the slight resistance it meet. You were busy locking your door and mentally checking your pockets.

"Not even going to apologize for assaulting me with your bag?" A gruff voice interrupted your thoughts.

"Hmm. Sorry, my bad." You tossed over your shoulder having decided you were good to go. You turned around to see Sargent Barnes beside you. "Sargent Barnes! How are you? I've missed you lately. Been busy at work, the both of us." You said, grinning up at him. 

"Hello, Y/N. Nice to see you too. We were working at the compound, Avenger-ing has been keeping us on our toes. But we both are okay. Now, are you going to apologize to me properly?" Bucky leaned against the wall next to your door, arms loosely crossed, eyes fixed on your face. He could see the weight loss in your face-cheeks gaunt-eyes dull and glazy, bags large and dark purple.

Your face scrunched up in confusion for a moment before clearing. "It was you? I'm sorry. I am bit in the clouds, I am on day four of 6 12's. It isn't easy right now, census is high on the floor. are you hurt?" You swiftly began running your fingers over his chest and shoulders and arms trying to discern any injury.

"Now, doll, as much as I would love to sit here and have you touch me all day. I can promise ya, that little tap from your bag ain't gonna hurt me. Now, are you eating okay? Do you have a decent lunch packed? What about water?" Bucky was quick to turn the mother hen card on you. He couldn't handle you touching him so innocently so suddenly.

You stepped back, warmth coloring your cheeks. "I think I am late. I am going to leave instead of disappointing you with my answers. you continued backing up not looking away from Bucky and him not looking away from you.

"Y/N, you need to take care of yourself. I can see you lost weight just in these few days." Bucky lectured. You sent him a small smile.

"Bucky, thank you. For caring, I promise, I am fine. This isn't the first time this has happened. I eat a bit, but too much stress caffeine and sleep deprivation leads to limited appetites. I don't have that much time to eat when I am on shift anyway. I do have to go though. Tell everyone I said 'Hi!'. Text me, we'll hang out. You darted into the elevator and were gone in seconds.

Bucky sighed deeply and reached his hand into his hair and gave it a good yank out of frustration. You were ignoring your bodily needs again. He also couldn't shake the sensation of your fingertips slipping over his clothes. You hadn't even batted an eye at touching his left arm. His arm hadn't been a source of insecurities for a while now, but it always caught him off guard when someone accepted it with no thoughts. He entered his and Steve's apartment obviously distracted.

"Bucky, you're back. What took so long?" Steve asked. He had a smirk curling in the corner of his mouth.

"You know what stopped me. Y/N did. She was leaving for work. we chatted a bit and she left." Bucky didn't want to tell Steve how the conversation went. It was between you and him. He could tell the two of you were getting closer and didn't want to jeopardize that with Steve's input. Bucky also knew that Steve knew you two had talked, even if he didn't listen in-he had to have heard you.

Bucky heading into his room to change out of his jeans and into sweats. They had no where to go and nothing to do. Bucky got settled in the living room, him and Steve discussing you and their jobs and which item on the List they would check out today. "I am going to do something for her. Maybe bring her some lunch later?" Bucky mused. Steve voiced his agreement, Bucky got to planning. 

You went to work. You dashed from room to room to room, changing tubes and dressing and passing medications. You only sat twice; once to go to the bathroom and once to chug a whole bottle of water. Evenings were always busy, you tried to help the other nurses and your aides as much as possible but with the intensity of the level of care right now, it took everything you had to do your job. Finally after several nonstop hours you could take a breather. you were tired and dehydrated and nauseous. It was almost nine and you still had 6 more hours. You still had to chart and begin the discharges for tomorrow-two pleasantly confused fall victims from a local nursing home. Tank goodness, you were here for a few more hours.

You had killed 3 hours with paperwork, You were pointedly ignoring the clock, you had a feeling that it wouldn't be telling you good news. That minute your supervisor walked up to the desk with an apologetic look on her face. You signed and nodded. "What is 4 more hours. I'll stay. However, this is getting old. She isn't showing up for the extra hours she should be stopped from getting them. I know for a fact Annabelle needs some OT. Ask her maybe?" 

"Thank you. I will keep that in mind and shoot an email. It's another $100." He shrugged before walking away. You heaved a sigh and darted off for more coffee.

6:30 AM, light turning on made you jump. To help everyone almost all the lights on your floor turned off, pardon some recess lighting in the ceiling. The housekeeping and Dietary staff were doing their rounds. The sight of disgruntled, coffee-sucking, barely-awake people gave you hope that your bed was soon coming. You were so patient, waiting at the desk for your relief to come in. You had been pushing back tears for several hours now. You had the entire unit to yourself and 4 aides. three people had fallen and one ripped their stitches open. You had completely checked out, staring blankly and bleary-eyed at your computer screen, waiting for the blessed phrase-

"Good Morning!" The chipper voice jerked you out of your fugue state. You blinked and blinked again. There sitting so bright-eyed and bushy-tailed was your relief. Sarah was a pleasant morning person type. "Another 16? Y/N, you must be crazy. You'll kill yourself at this point."

You waved off her concern. "Nope, just broke. I have bills to pay. My rent isn't cheap. Anyway, what beds? I had em all." You grabbed your report sheet, hoping you can read it.

Sarah told you who had what beds. You could see concern still lingering in her eyes. "I can't believe the whole unit was yours." 

"Yeah, Beth called off and Jude was pulled to another unit. They know I can handle it. I take it and do okay. My fingers are ready to fall off and it was a terrible night." You two waited for the last nurses to come in and you quickly handed off your patients, "Good thing about all the hours? Report is quick. See you at three." You gathered your things and booked it out of the hospital.

You got in the elevator and shook off your tiredness to make it to your place. Your place, where the door was ajar, but not broken, and you could here two familiar voices arguing.

"I have no idea. What did she say yesterday?" The first voice said, higher pitch than the other, Steve.

"She said day 4 of 6 12's. It has been longer than that! Something could be wrong. Something could have happened. She could be _hurt_ , Steve. This voice was deeper and gruff, steady but stress had it cracking. Bucky.

Bucky, it's Y/N. She is a nurse. Sometimes emergencies happen. Did you try calling her?" Steve was as usual the voice of reason. 

"Her phone goes to voicemail." Bucky sounded so lost and defeated. "If something happened...I can't...Steve." Bucky was trying to keep his composure. You couldn't really stomach these two wonderful men worrying about you to this level. You gently pushed the door open. "Well at least my door is still intact." At your comment the two super soldiers whipped to face you so fast your neck hurt.

"Y/N!" They chorused. Steve stepped closer, looking you over with a practiced eye. Bucky stepped right in front of you, reaching out and running his hands over your head and back and arms, checking for injury. You allowed it, not like you had a choice.

So what can I help you boys with?" You stripped off you shoes and bags, putting you lunch bag on the counter. You were so tired but didn't want to kick them out until they were satisfied with your safety. 

Bucky watched as you put everything away, a sluggishness and lack of motor control telling him how tired you were. "You didn't come home when you said you were going to. I got worried. I know you are cautious and careful but other people aren't."

"Sorry my relief called off. I needed to stay. My phone died around 2. I didn't bring a charger." You explained. Bucky and Steve nodded. "It happens quite a bit." You muse aloud. "I will put your numbers in my bag somewhere..." You trailed off. Bucky knew you would forget this conversation even happened, so he would take care of it for you. _'Maybe Tony would give you a StarkPhone. As an added safety measure.'_

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you need to be kept updated." You said. Your petulant tone but them on edge. Bucky pursed his lips. He and Steve knew that you had been alone a lot. You never felt that you had people to help support you.

"No. You don't need to ask us for permission. You can do what you want. I wanted to see you last night when you came home-or rather this morning. As your friend and neighbor, updates are nice but not necessary. I worry. That is all. I may have overreacted." Bucky said, he ran his hand through his hair.

"No. You aren't controlling me. You are asking as my friend to have me check in. I used to do it to my classmates and such in college. Nothing different. In your line of work a missed check in can be devastating. I should be more understanding. We _are_ friends and neighbors, we need to communicate. I will try to do better." You sighed and smiled. You walked over to Bucky and pulled him into a tight embrace. Bucky froze for a millisecond and squeezed back, relishing in your warmth and softness. He pulled away and you took a step back to pull Steve into a similar embrace. "I am the luckiest gal in the world. To have you two caring after me." You looked between your guys.

"I'll try not to panic so quickly. Now, you have been up long enough, sweets. Why don't you head to bed? Steve has to head to SHEILD for a meeting. I was hoping that maybe I could--" Yu cut off Bucky before he could finish.

"Bed. Yes. Now. You? Stay, please? Bye, Stevie" You nodded once at the two men. Steve twitching at the nickname. "I don't mind you staying while I nap. I could use the company." Your end of the shift adrenaline was fading very fast, leaving you tired, unbalanced, and drained.

"Very well. Night, Y/N. See you two later." Steve headed out the door, locking it on his way out. Bucky pulled out a documentary to watch, and you headed to bed-stripping out of your scrubs before leaving Bucky's eyesight. In a flash averted his eyes, preserving your modesty. 

After your nap you stumbled out of bed and paused looking between the bathroom and the kitchen. You weren't sure where you wanted to go first.

"Afternoon. I wanted to thank you." Bucky interrupted your debate.

"Thank me for what?" You answered, mentally shrugging off your shower until you were done talking.

"Not many people like me. Even at work. You accepted me wholly. Thank you for that. You have been there through a lot. MY rehabilitation and acclimation. I am glad Steve and I found you." Bucky sent a grin at you from the kitchen. Just like the last time it made your breath catch in your throat. He was so unbelievably handsome. You had always know that from an academic standpoint but lately, it was haunting every interaction you had with him.

Sargent Barnes, Bucky, I am glad you found me too. My family-we don't get along well. Even less so since I decided to move to New York and go to school and get into healthcare. I like to think I don't need anyone but no one should be alone. Not a workaholic nurse or a 100 year old human experiment volunteer, or a victim of 7 decades of torture and evil brainwashing or a multi-billionaire CEO. I want to help people heal mentally, emotionally, physically. People include you and the others and everyone else." You were steady. You peered at him, like you could see every thought and insecurity that passed through his head and were going to single handedly rip them out and stomp on them.

Bucky froze at your earnest declaration. He tuned to you, his pulse quickened in his chest. He knew he was supposed to answer you but he was still processing your words. You in one statement made him feel like he deserved to be here. He knew he was far from healed but he was doing better than ever and it was thanks to you and your unconditional love for him and Steve and people. A love he would spend every day being thankful for. _'I am in love with you,'_ He thought, desperate. You loved him enough to see through him, and his monstrous past. He decided then and there he would make you see how much he loved you.

You saw Bucky hesitate and decided to end the conversation, seeing it was making him uncomfortable, or so you assumed. "Did you finish Blue Planet? Also I need to shower. I have another 12 hour shift that will probably become a 16 hour shift. So I won't be home until 3 or 7 in the morning. You began hurrying around your apartment gathering your gear and clothes for the day.

I did. I loved it. The ocean is so scary but cool at the same time. How was your nap? Hurry and shower, I will pack your lunch and make a grilled cheese." Bucky nudged you towards the bathroom. It was all sickeningly domestic and you didn't want to think those thoughts too much.

"Great. I will need some coffee and I will be good to go. A girl could get used to all this constant providing and coddling." You laughed and shut the bathroom door. 

"Anything for you, doll. Anything for you." Bucky murmured before starting on lunch for the two of you.

You flew through your shower before sitting down and wolfing down a sandwich and chasing it with coffee made exactly how you like it. "I am going to be late." You raced around gathering your lunch bag and work bag trying to put your shoes on at the same time. "Bye, Sargent Barnes. See you tomorrow." Yu slammed the door shut, thoughts of how much Bucky was growing to mean to you swirling through your head-distracting you. You mad it three steps when Bucky opened your door.

"Y/N! Your keys and name tag!" He yelled at your back. You turned around and snatched them from his hand. Functioning on sleep deprivation and coffee and adrenaline, you stretched up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek "Thanks, hun." And you were gone.

The day passed slowly. You came back after you r 8 hours off to find several people were discharged and no one was scheduled to come in today. To pass the time you texted Bucky some of the things your pleasantly confused geriatric patients were saying to you. You texted him about some frustrations with healthcare. He answered every message, actively listening and giving support. You texted him to tell him an aide came in with a possible flu case and didn't wear a mask cause _"She didn't feel that sick"_. With her sick you needed to pick up the rest of your week 11-7 for aide shifts. However, your boss's boss came down and gave you an extended weekend and another $500 in bonuses.

"She is absolutely crazy. Crazy I tell you." Bucky said. Steve looked up from them book he was reading.

"What is she on trouble?" Steve asked. Bucky shook his head. He and Steve had talked about what had happened before she left for work. Bucky knew that Steve would be supportive, had been pushing for this for a while. But Bucky was nervous, he was going to take this slow. It wasn't anything he wanted to rush. He had waited this long, he could be patient.

"she has to do more 16 hour shifts cause someone came in possibly with the flu. She has been busier than usual on the floor and hasn't been eating. I can practically smell the caffeine in her blood." Bucky ranted. He had decided the other day to tell Steve what had been happening between the two of you. Bucky hadn't been one to keep things from Steve and he wasn't going to start now. He also could use another perspective. Steve agreed with his slow and steady method for now.

Steve smiled into his book. Since Bucky admitted his feelings to himself, his mother hen instinct was honed in on you with a vengeance. It was a nice turn of pace from it being honed in on him. "Oh, poor Y/N. Well, she'll come to us if she needs us. Now let her work. Us and Sam and Nat were going to lunch remember." Steve put away his book and swatted at his friend's head.

The next few days passed in a similar manner. You stumbled home at 8-ish to collapse promptly in your bed and sleep until it was time to get up for your next shift. You were tired. Tired down to your toes. Every day though Bucky was in your place working on lunch and coffee. You were in awe. No one had ever been around to help with your workaholic tendencies got the better of you. Bucky helped keep you fueled with more than willpower and sugar. He helped keep you healthy. The last 5 days had been spent working 16 hour shifts and on one memorable occasion 20 hours. This was the most you worked in recent months and the least amount of staffing.

However tired to you were it finally came- you day off. Finally you achieved your first day off out of the 3 that were given to you by your floor's supervisor. You had worked 20 hours to get to this moment and you could cry you were so tired. The world was fuzzy around the edges but moved too fast to track. You jaw felt loose and you were positive you had been drooling at one point. You tongue was heavy and clumsy. The few words you tired came out broken and slurred. You were wheezing, unable to catch your breath. You were shivering constantly even though you felt warm. You stomach rolled violently anytime to paused to catch your breath. You were at the elevator-waiting to go up. You could see your reflection, you hair stood up all over, you panted trying to keep from puking and passing out in turn. You had a gray tinged to your skin. _'Amy did come in sick. Could I have caught it?'_

The elevator opened on your floor with the super soldiers. You dug out your keys and the bight red one caught your eye as it reflected the light.. Th last time you were tired to this point you had slept through a fire. You stepped down the hall, still thinking if you should use it. 

In Bucky and Steve's apartment, they and Sam and Natasha and Clint and Wanda and Pietro were enjoying lunch and some board games. Bucky was looking at his phone every 5 minutes.

"Dude, what are you waiting for?" Sam asked.

"Y/N. She has worked a lot this week, 4 16 hour days and one 20 hour day. She is supposed to be home already, for her weekend off. She's usually back round 8. it is past noon. She isn't doing great. I am worried." Bucky spoke to his phone willing it to vibrate with a text.

"Bucky, your girl is fine. She's tired. Probably home asleep already. She is a nurse, give her credit." Natasha said.

"I know. But she isn't mine. I love her, but she isn't used to attention. I don't want to scare her off. Anyway, I am going to start lunch.

Bucky stood up and everyone froze to the sound of a key in the lock.

"Steve! She is coming here?! Quick! Make some room on the couch!" Bucky and Steve jumped up. Steve clearing a path to the couch to prevent you tripping. And Bucky pulled out a shirt and sweats for you to wear and grabbing his pillow and a small blanket for you to use on the couch. He knew you would pass out instantly.

They finished just as their door swung open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How we doing? What do you think? I have some stuff though up for the future so hold on...a few more chapters. I think.


	7. Sick at Bucky's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make you way home after the longest week in a long time. You more tired then you every have been coupled with the beginning of the flu. You decide to take the Captain and Sargent up on their offer. They force you to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! I missed you! I am trying to work as quick as I can. I am on vacation so I am trying to update as much as possible. Let me know what you think.

You pursed your lips and eyed the red key with hesitation. You did promise to use the key if you needed to sleep after a rough stint at the hospital. You were tired-beyond tired-and not feeling well. You wanted to use the key, you knew that you were in no shape to care for yourself. You were dizzy and cotton mouthed. You could feel yourself swaying as you blinked. Your heart was racing and you knew you were dehydrated. This was definitely time to use the key, even if they weren't there F.R.I.D.A.Y would be able to monitor you for them.

 _'Maybe they only offered out of politeness and responsibility. They only see you as an obligation. Captain America would surely offer his apartment out of neighborly obligation. Maybe they don't like me anyway.'_ Your thoughts grew more and more depressing and anxious, your sleep deprivation getting to you. While you debated on taking the two men up on their proposition your feet chose to make the decision for you. You stopped outside their door and fingered the key. _'Fuck it! They won't mind. I certainly don't. Maybe they will even be here to keep me company.'_ With that thought you inserted the key and turned. You hadn't seen Bucky before work in a day or two, you vaguely remembered him mentioning needing to be in the compound. You took a deep breath and slouched against the door using your body weight to push it open.

You stepped in quietly closed the door hoping to be unobtrusive. You pulled your bags off and sat them on the floor, keeping the strap in your hand. You looked up to scan the apartment, once and then twice before you recognized the crowd of people in the living room. You squinted and looked at the key in you hand and back to the room. Your eyes were having trouble focusing. You finally locked on to blue eyes staring at you in obvious concern. Bucky was sitting on a couch by himself.

"I'm sorry." You said to the room. "Sargent Barnes and Captain Rogers told me to come over if I ever needed to. I have worked a lot lately." You yawned deeply and swayed. You were struggling to stay on your feet after a 20 hour day. You were slowly losing your ability to stay awake but you couched down to gather your bags. The migraine you had shoved away was coming back with a vengeance. "I can go? I don't want to interrupt." Bucky interrupted before you could make to leave.

"Y/N, c'mon. Lay down. You need to sleep. You are always welcome here. Now let go of the bag and come here." Bucky patted the couch next to him. You did as he said letting the bags slouch against each other on the floor. Steve and the others watched with thinly veiled interest. Most didn't know who you were let alone why you had a key or why Bucky was being so soft and dotting. You stumbled over to Bucky like a drunkard, not able to focus. Steve was glad he cleared a path for you. You sat on the couch with a groan and with Bucky's encouragement and help laid down. Almost instantly you were settling. Bucky smiled and pulled off your shoes and socks and emptied your pockets. He reached up and gently took your ponytail out. He tucked a pillow behind your head and wrapped you in a blanket. You sighed deeply and gave a final wiggle to get comfortable.

"You okay, sweetheart? I have been worried." Bucky said as he tucked you in. 

"Fine. Just want to stop. Tired. People just need to do their job." You spoke with forced enunciation, a choppiness to your words. "I am cold and nauseous and achy." You slurred. The sensation of being taken care of, of safety and closeness helping ease your tense muscles and tired brain into drowsiness.

"I know, darling. A good rest will help put you to rights." He began rubbing your feet where they rested in his lap. You peered up at him with suspicion.

"You are doing this on purpose. I should stay up. Keep my schedule. Somewhat." You told him. He glared at you with a twinge of heat. "Or, I can just lay here and take a nap." Bucky nodded and rewarded you with a smile. "Fine don't let me sleep too long. You have company." You ordered. He nodded but the twinkle in his eye told you that your next few days would be spent in his care getting better.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. I will wake you in a few hours." Bucky murmured in your ear, adjusting the pillow and blanket. With that you fell asleep between one breath and the next.

Bucky watched you for a few minutes. He instinctively counted your rapid, shallow breaths and fast, hard heartbeats. Your face was pale and blotchy, a grey tint at the very edges of your skin. Bucky felt his concern and worry grow in his chest.

"Steve, do we have a thermometer?" Bucky asked smoothing a hair from your face. It was greasy and he could feel the dry shampoo build up in your roots.

"Want us to leave the room?" Clint teased. "We can leave if you want." Bucky knew even though he was joking, Clint and the others would leave if asked.

"Stop. She is sick and tired. She came here for comfort. I am trying to reteach her affection and friendship. She doesn't have anyone-by circumstance or choice I do not know. I want to be there for her. Like she is for me. Us." Bucky said.

"Bucky, even I can tell from here, she has a fever. You want me to call Bruce?" Steve asked. He handed over the thermometer, telling Bucky to just scan your forehead. 

"Bruce isn't that kind of doctor he continually tells us. She is actually a healthcare professional." Bucky took your temperature and winced at the number. "101.3. The is a little high. She should stay here this weekend."

"Agreed. But we both knew she was staying even before the fever. But let's get to lunch and games. She'll sleep like the dead." Steve's lack of concern in his weekend being crashed confused the others but they said nothing.

The group began bickering over what to do for lunch and which game to play. Eventually they decided on pizza and Trivial Pursuit. While they ate and played, Bucky split his attention between his friends and you. He didn't want to keep you on the couch for too long. He was also thinking of ways to get you fever down and rehydrate you. A loud bout of laughter rang through the apartment, Natasha glowering at Sam and Clint. The sudden noise broke through your sleep causing you to stir and whine softly.

"Hush, darling." Bucky murmured in your ear. You settled at the sound of his voice. Clint looked on with warmth in his gaze. He was always a sucker for people in need. His apartment buildings were always full of people trying to get back on their feet for something.

"Wake her in two hours. That will give her one full R.E.M cycle. Give her some regular water or Gatorade and some soup broth to help rehydrate her. Give her some Tylenol to get the fever down at first then bed. Then tomorrow push fluids and good food. She should be better in no time." Clint told Bucky as the pizza arrived and everyone scrambled for some like vultures. Bucky nodded and thanked Clint as he stroked your hair or rubbed a thumb on your ankle while your feet rested in his lap.

"Okay. I know she has been neglecting herself. She baseline is dehydrated, overworked, sleep deprived, and malnourished. I have a lot to fix. She doesn't even seem to understand that she can rely on people or that she deserves basic things. I know that she has some mental health problems-who doesn't-but I want her to know that working through them like this isn't healthy. I want her to know she can rely on us. on me. to help." Bucky told Clint. Bucky felt better with instructions. He made a mental note to research modern medicine to better help anyone in the future. The relief settled him so he could play games and enjoy his friends.

The predetermined two hours was just about up, Bucky was thinking on how to wake you up when your phone began vibrating. The caller ID screen read _Work_. The vibrating made you stir but Bucky snatched it off the table before you awoke and answered it. The team instantly was silent.

"Hello?" Bucky was hesitant, he didn't want to invade your privacy and he didn't want to wake you just yet either.

"Hello. I'm sorry? I was trying to reach Y/N? I am Diane from Mercy Hospital General Care Ward." The woman on the other end of the call was polite but confused.

"This is her phone. She is unavailable. Can I take a message?" Bucky sounded calm but his right hand was clenched tightly and his eyebrows dipped together in a frown.

"I know that today is her first day off in sometime but I needed to ask her-" Bucky didn't let her finish before he rejected her statement.

"Absolutely not." Bucky's voice was as sharp as flint.

"Pardon me?" Diane's voice rose in pitch.

"Y/N has just gotten off of 4 16 hour shifts and 2 20 hour shifts. Just this week. She is ill and tired. I am sorry to disappoint you but she will continue to be unavailable until Tuesday as scheduled." Bucky was firm and just shy of rude, he was not giving on this issue even a millimeter.

"Very well. Thank you for your help. I hope she feels better. Good day." Diane hung up not waiting for Bucky's response. Bucky placed the phone back on the table trying not to move you too much.

"Good job, Bucky!" Steve grinned at his friend. Everyone looked on bewildered.

"Bucky, that maybe was a little too far? She should've made that decision herself?" Pietro asked.

"No, she would've forced herself to go in. The state she is in would do more harm then good. She knows they need her but she also knows they need her healthy. I took away the guilt of saying no from her." Bucky defended himself. 

"Also me going in with a little bug can lead to huge problems, even if I am careful. Who was it on the phone? Everyone knew I was unreachable until Tuesday, unless it was an emergency." You cut into the conversation with a yawn.

"Y/N! I am sorry did we wake you?" Steve leaned over the back of the couch by Bucky's shoulder.

"No. I heard you talking but I was freaking out about oversleeping and next thing I know, I am awake. Sort of." You said while stretching. "Claudia was definitely right."

""Claudia?" Steve repeated.

"A night nurse, I knew. She told me that sometimes it is good to sleep with people near. Humans are social creatures when sleeping too. Helps the brain relax." You explained to Steve before turning to Bucky. "You didn't answer my question."

"Diane."

"Man, fuck Diane. I hate her. Thank you for telling her no for me." You smiled at Bucky, who smiled back feeling relief. "What was my temp?" You asked seeing the thermometer on the coffee table. 

"101.3." Steve said. He and the others watched as you blinked blearily around the room.

"Temporal? Then it is probably 102 even 103. I have a high grade fever. I will need to push fluids." You pushed up to a sitting position, throwing a hand out to ride out the dizziness.

"Your iron is low. You are anemic." A man with short dirty blonde hair said.

"Huh?" You blinked at him. "Oh, yeah. But not from being sick. I haven't been eating well." You narrowed your eyes at the man who you were speaking to, then widened them in recognition. "Sargent Barnes...I know we discussed me trading baked good for name-dropping bragging rights but I think it will have to wait." You said.

Bucky laughed and helped you sit up. "They aren't here for your baked goods today. They are here for _Team-Bonding_. Anyway sweetie, lets get you some fluids and food and meds. Then you can go to bed in my room. Bucky took your elbow in hand and helped you stand up and guided you towards the kitchen.

"'Bucky, it's nothing to make a fuss about. I am fine. Let me go home, please I have chores to do." You halfheartedly pulled at you arm.

"Y/N, I don't think so. Come on, food, water, meds, sleep, hun. In that that order. I will even loan you my shirt to sleep in." Bucky's grip didn't slacken at your tugging. You looked between the kitchen and his front door before the words registered. 

"The red one?" You asked quietly like it was a secret. "It is my favorite."

"If you want. You can have anything you want." Bucky kept the thrill he felt when you admitted to having a favorite shirt of his. Bucky wanted to repeat his demands but knew that you knew them.

You felt like shit and having someone to dote on you wouldn't be unwanted. You knew from past experience that being sick was terrible but being sick and alone was unbearable.

"Fine. I will eat and take meds then I will go home. I am not interrupting your _Team-Bonding_ any more than I already have." You tell Bucky. You peek at his teammates-who some you recognize and some you don't-you were trying to look like they weren't just watching the two of you. Bucky nodded at you with an overly innocent look.

"Yes, My dear. Whatever you say." You flinched at his words and Bucky looed at you with a question in his eyes as he helped you sit down in the kitchen island.

You sat down ungracefully still groggy and wibbly. You placed you head on crossed arms but kept your eyes on Bucky. "Don't call me that. That is what my dad called my mom when they would fight." You mumbled.

"Okay, baby-girl, okay." Bucky pulled out a bowl and served you some soup he'd been simmering for a while. You stayed slumped in your chair patiently, zoning out, listening to Bucky puttering around the kitchen and the others playing their game. Bucky glanced over to you and saw your glazed over eyes and pale skin and purple smudges under your eyes. He felt his heart clench at your appearance. Bucky brought over the bowl, pressing featherlight kiss to your hair. "Here's some soup. Full disclosure? This is yours, from when Steve's nightmares started acting up last month? I froze it and thawed it out to eat today." You huffed a laugh and leaned your weight into Bucky's chest for a second before pulling away to eat. Bucky sat down next to you. Tylenol and water found their home next to the bowl of soup. You began to dig in, slowly. Bucky sat with you for a bit.

"Good idea to freeze it. I need to make some stuff. Especially if I am going to use it as bribery to meet everyone. Sargent Barnes? Go on and play. You did your job. I will eat drink and be miserable right here, then I shall steal your clothes and bed. You'll never get rid off me then." You tried to get him to go to his teammates, guilt flooding you for taking him away from his team.

Bucky only grinned at you, dimples showing, eyes lighting up. "That is kinda the plan, doll. Minus the be miserable part." Bucky ruffled your hair affectionately. 

"Cause I'm your girl?" You said teasingly. But you could hear the insecurity behind it and knew he could too.

"Yep. My girl. My best girl." Bucky said without hesitation. You beamed at him, reassured for now. you nudged him with you elbow. "Go on, play your games. I think, though, Trivial Pursuit is an unfair advantage for the others considering you were locked away like a pint of Ben and Jerry's for 70 years." 

Bucky tuned in time to see everyone direct their gaze from the two of you. He sighed but said nothing, knowing the behavior was born from concern for him and curiosity about you. Not just anyone had a key to their apartment or free rein over it either. Bucky turned to see you went back to eating. He sat down to go back to the game. "Okay, we got at max 45 minutes until she is out again. I gave her nighttime cold medication instead of regular Tylenol." Steve clapped in friend on the back in support. They would apologize when you woke back up again.

"You gonna introduce us? She said she wanted to meet us." Natasha asked. Bucky could see how antsy everyone was to meet you. He knew his answer wouldn't help. "Not right now. She needs rest. One day yes. She won't appreciate being dropped into a first meeting. She works very hard and she is very important to me. I don't want to cause her distress."

"I know that isn't what you guys want to hear but please be patient. She is amazing, she was completely unfazed when we asked to help her move in and she realized who we are. She didn't freak out or anything. Just thanked us and dropped off cookies. She is a polite and considerate woman who deserves our respect. She'll want to meet you when she believes she won't embarrass us." Steve took over when Bucky trailed off. "She takes care of us when she can, because she doesn't take car of herself." Steve raised his voice to carry into the kitchen.

"That's fucking rich coming from the multiple 4-F-lying-on-government-forms-jumping-without-parachutes-reckless idiot." You snapped back finally standing up from the table. You eyed the dishwasher but ultimately decided to put you bowl in the sink, you headache had shrank but you still feared it falling off if you bent over.

"If you have time to sass Steve, you time to take meds." Bucky reminded you.

"I just took them, dad." You stuck your tongue out at him. "Do I get to be introduced?" You smiled but Bucky could see the tense set of your shoulders and how your eyes jumped from person to person.

"Nope. I am not giving you any excuse to skip your nap. Go on, if you want to take a show-" 

You moaned in delight. "Oh, god, yes, please." You shuffled over to where you knew the bathroom to be not paying attention to how Bucky was struggling to push down thoughts of how else he could get those noises out of you. 

"Everything is in the bathroom." Bucky called out as the door shut. He spun to face Steve, eyes wide and hands wringing. "Steve" Bucky whined pitifully.

Steve looked up to see Bucky's distraught look. Steve offered no support only shaking his head in amusement. Bucky flopped down, feeling dramatically unsettled. He was aware he had a possessive streak a mile wide and you were going to be wet and slippery in his shower, using his soaps, wearing his clothes, sleeping in his bed. It was enough to fell a weaker man but Bucky was better than that. He would respect your boundaries and wait for the proper opening. Laughter from the game grabbed his attention, he chose to actively follow the game feeling guilty about his raunchy thoughts and neglect of his friends. "Sorry, guys. I didn't mean to ignore you."

Natasha didn't say anything just smiled knowingly at the ever so slight sheen of sweat at Bucky's temple. The Maximoff Twins waved away the apology. 

"Dude, if I was you, I would have kicked everyone out and taken care of my girl." Sam said.

"She would have left first. She sees herself as the second choice. Something I hope to unlearn her of. I want to help her more, slowly I am learning her personality. But I constantly freeze in the moment. She's always so busy. I am trying to help by making her lunch and keeping her place tidy. That really seemed to help." Bucky said.

"That is a good idea. Why not invite her as your date to the Stark Charity Gala in a few months?" Sam suggested. Bucky seemed to think on it for a moment and looked to Steve, who nodded.

"Fine. I will ask her to the gala. that should give her time to find a dress and get off work." The group cheered lightly. "But!" They paused. "I will only ask her as my official date if Steve asks Tony. No matter what I will ask her to go for a night out because she deserves it." Bucky challenged his old friend. The other members of the team cheered once more. Steve and Tony's mutual pining was frustrating enough, adding on Bucky and yours's was nauseatingly frustrating.

The excitement of the possible feelings resolution was enough to get everyone involved in the game once more. Bucky kept an ear out for you in case you needed something. 20 minutes later and you shuffled out of the bathroom, looking extremely refreshed. Bucky almost swallowed his tongue, his red shirt and sweat draped off your much smaller frame and he could smell his shampoo in your hair and his body wash on your skin.

"Sargent Bar-"Bucky shot you a look. "James." Earned you another. "Bucky" You sighed. "Bucky, Steve, everyone, sorry I ruined you afternoon. I didn't mean to intrude." You played with the hem of his shirt, looking small and tired.

"We already covered this. You didn't ruin anything." Bucky said firmly without any heat. You flinched anyway. "I gave you a key. I want you to use it. I didn't give it to you with conditions, I gave it to you for both my sanity and yours." Bucky got up and walked over to you. "I am glad you used it today. Please understand, you are my best girl. I want you here, wearing my clothes, smelling like me. I want you with me, near me, all of it." Bucky paused. He was coming on strong and he didn't want to push you away.

"I know. But...I don't want to assume anything.:" you said quietly into his chest. Bucky pulled you into a tight hug. He rubbed your back with one hand and stroked your hair with his metal hand.

"Assume away, pretty girl. I may have reached out because you had helped us so much but now? I want you around because I want you and I care for you." Bucky held you tight for another moment. 

"Okay. I am sorry. I am a mess. I get whiny and insecure when I am sick." You pressed your face deeper into his chest.

"Y/N, you are a registered nurse, living on her own in NYC. You are friends with most if not all the Avengers. You are sweet and amazing and compassionate. I know sometimes the hard days turn into hard weeks and you get lost in the fog but you are working through it. You know when to ask for help even if you hate it. You aren't a mess. Maybe a little disheveled but that is easy to straighten out." Bucky pulled away slightly to slid his left hand to your back and his right to your thighs, picking you up to cradle in his arms. "Now, let's get you into bed. You still have two day off and a cold to get rid of."

"Okay, Bucky. Thank you." You mumbled. You wanted to tell him to put you down but the idea of being coddled and carried won out quickly. Your awareness was getting fuzzy around the edges. "You didn't give me Tylenol did you?" You said as Bucky tucked you into his bed. He turned on some music very softly to drown out the noise in the living room, not answering you.

"You need anything, ask me. I mean it, _anything_. Until then...Sleep tight, my sweet girl. See you later." Bucky kissed you temple, heading towards the door.

"Thank you, sweetheart." You mumbled before nodding off. Bucky physically melted, tension leaving his back and shoulders as he shut the door.


	8. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're forced to sleep, during which Bucky clean your apartment and thinks back through your friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's been a while. Sorry about that. I am hoping to keep up with it a little better! Let me know what you think!
> 
> [Main Blog](https://saundrasays.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Writing Blog](https://saundraswriting.tumblr.com/)

Bucky returned to the game and his friends. He knew he had a goofy smile on his face, but did nothing to squash it. You were safe and asleep in his bed, his friends were near and relaxing. No one was in danger or hurt. He was able to breathe a little easier.

"She's down for the count. I'm glad she's off. She needs a break." Bucky told Steve, who nodded in agreement.

You are so whipped; carrying her like a blushing bride, tucking your girl in." Sam teased. 

"Nope. You won't get to me. I am quite aware of how I act around her." Bucky turned his his nose up at Sam's teasing causing the others to chuckle.

"Let's finish our game and leave. Bucky's got a sick girlfriend to care for." Clint said, the others agreed.

They wrapped up the game of Trivial Pursuit and cleared the last of lunch. As they left, Natasha and Sam passed along their praise to Bucky for taking proper care of you.

Steve and Bucky cleaned up their mess from their friends. Bucky gathered your things and looked at Steve on the couch. "I'm going to unpack her stuff and clean up the apartment. Maybe do some laundry. She needs to rest and she won't do that if her place is messy." Bucky told him. Steve only waved settling deeper into the couch. Bucky knew that even though it seemed like Steve was resting, he was as alert as ever. "Thanks, Steve. I should be back soon." Bucky left, and using your keys entered your apartment.

You place was a disaster. There was a sink full of dirty dishes, the counter had some and the top of the stove housed some dirty pans. Your trash obviously hadn't been taken out in a few days judging by the smell. Your bathroom floor was overran by dirty scrubs that were so filthy, they could have stood up and walked away. The was a handful of towels mixed in. Your living room had a smattering of empty food wrappers and meal replacement shake bottles. You couch had become a blanket breeding ground and seemed to have become your temporary base of operations. You apartment normally very tidy reflected your lack of time to clean and your recent days spent at the hospital.

Bucky had known since you walked through his door, he was coming over to clean your apartment. You worked 60-70 hour work weeks and when he could he would come over and make you dinner. He either kept you company or supplied a extra set of hands for the days you were really tired or busy. He originally helped you as a way to repay you for all the thing you knowingly and unknowingly helped him with but over time it changed from he _should_ help you to he _wanted_ to help you. He wanted to help you anyway he could, to make you smile, to keep you healthy and happy.

He first decided a load of laundry was the start point. He grabbed your scrubs and threw them all in, adding your extra laundry sanitizer to help with germs and the softener the way you like it. He peeked into your room and saw the perfectly made bed. _'How many times has she come home and collapsed on the couch to get up a few hours later and do it all again?'_ He kept cleaning, scrubbing the bathroom until it gleamed. He moved on to sweeping and mopping while some of the dishes soaked. He stayed on top of the laundry, he hung your scrubs and replaced the throws that littered your furniture. He was washing the dishes when one of your novelty mugs caught his attention. The was a crack in the handle and the sight of it made him smile.

_Steve and Bucky were on their to the compound, the first floor of their building practically empty, talking to themselves. When they saw you it was too late, you were carrying boxes and definitely weren't able to see them. In the aftermath of the crash, Bucky helped you to your feet while Steve fixed your boxes. Nothing was broken except the mug, the handle cracked clean off._

_" Ma'am! Are you alright? Anything hurt? Are you dizzy?" Bucky questioned. You shook your head, shrinking in on yourself a bit._

_"Ma'am, all you belongings are fine. Nothing broke pardon your mug. I will gladly repair it for you."_

_You didn't answer him, looking at the ground. Steve and Bucky shared a glance and looked back at you. You seemed to be frozen then you looked up thawing instantly. "Captain Rogers? Sargent Barnes?" You gasped. "I am so sorry. Are you injured?" You lurched forward, hands millimeters from their bodies, wanting to assess for injuries._

__

_They laughed and shook their heads. They tried to be unintimidating, seeing as how nervous you were. "Ma'am, a slight run in like this didn't even phase us. You were the one who ended up on the ground." Steve said._

__

_"I am fine. A little sad my favorite mug is broken." You sighed, handling the pieces affectionately. "Oh, my name is Y/F/N Y/L/N. I am moving into apartment 5B." You stuck out your hand. Steve and Bucky shared a look. That was there floor. The building had two or three apartments per floor._

____

_"Welcome to the building. I'm Bucky Barnes. This is Steve Rogers."_

____

_"Nice to properly meet you both. I am a general care nurse at Mercy Hospital. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to knock." You grinned up at the two Avengers before gathering your boxes._

____

_"Please let us help. Can't let you do this all on your own." Steve offered. You shook your head moving to the elevator._

____

_"First, I am strong independent woman. Second, you were obviously o your way to somewhere. Third, 'can't let me? You should know by now, Captain, that is not how you speak to a woman. Fourth I refuse to allow Captain America and The Winter Solider carry my boxes, that is a little too degrading for me." You were just about to step into the elevator. Thanks anyways, boys. Have a good day." You tossed over your shoulder. Steve and Bucky stared at your back before sharing another glance._

____

_Steve blocked the elevator doors with his arm. He darted forward and took the boxes from you. Bucky flashed a grin, turning towards the door leading to the parking garage. "Ma'am, I'm Captain America, yes. And I wasn't really asking."_

____

_"Oh? Does the rest of the world know how much of a punk you are?" You asked._

____

The memory pulled a laugh out of Bucky at you sink. The was the first of many moments the three of you shared.

____

_The day had continued. The three of you had gotten everything out of the moving van. Once done you shoved them out the door telling them to go to work, you had to return the van. When Steve and Bucky got home, they could hear muffled shouting and swearing, you hadn't waited for them to come back before moving furniture._

____

_"Y/N, open the door please." Steve said with a sigh. He knew now he would have to keep an eye on his new neighbor seeing as she was impatient. You wretched the door open, hair sticking to your face and neck, face red with exertion and a plate of brownies in your hands._

____

_Brownies that you thrust at Steve. "Here is payment for helping me today. I am sure the extra calories will be burned off quickly." You shut the door right in their faces._

____

_Bucky and Steve were stunned silent outside your door. They could hear you yelling at yourself quieter than before. "No, they won't join you for dinner, you dumbass. Anyone else would have helped you move in." You were pacing, almost stomping. You threw the door open and took the plate of brownies back. "You can't have these until after dinner. Dinner I would like you ta have with me. In return for all your help." You had a smile on your face even though your hands were shaking._

____

_In one sentence you had caught Bucky's whole undivided attention. He was infatuated with your sass and strength and complete disregard for his and Steve's day jobs._

Bucky blinked back into awareness. He had finished all of your dishes while reminiscing about the day you met. That first day had set the trend for the rest of your friendship. You treated them like normal people, there were a few times you seemed to freeze because of their looks or bulk but most of the time you refused to tolerate their bullshit but you were there for them when needed. You helped keep them grounded when the anxiety and stress and nightmares locked them in their heads and apartment. Bucky liked taking care of you, he liked having a friend that depended on him and appreciated him not for his enhancements but for himself. He liked returning your easy affection and acts of service. He continued to clean your apartment, folding your clothes and putting them on your clean bed. He was straightening up the living room again, fiddling with the throws thinking of the first time you had let him in.

_He had just gotten back from a mission. Another group with a badly put together doomsday plot, you had just gotten back from a 3-11 shift. You hadn't seen either of them in a while, your schedules not matching up so you were excited to see Bucky. Bucky was alone, Steve wanting to stay at the Compound to finish up the paperwork and work off the last of the tension. You had forced him into your place with the promise of pizza and his pick of documentary. That was the moment Bucky fell in love with you. You didn't mind that he had the habit of being quiet and sullen. You didn't mind that Steve wasn't there, you were okay with just Bucky. You let him in, you were warm and soft and inviting. He fell asleep on your couch. The next morning Bucky woke up with a pillow and blanket, a big platter of cookies with a note on it._

Taking care of you when you were sick with a cold was the least he could do after everything you did to help him with recovery. You helped him see the benefits of therapy, even helping him through the rougher spots. Sometimes Bucky thought he was closer to you in ways than Steve. Steve didn't know about the late nights spent on your couch learning everything he could about the strange and sometimes intimidating future he found himself in. Steve didn't know how much you soothed him on the bad days, even the thought of you made him smile when he was stuck in his head. 

He took one last look around and deemed your apartment clean enough, he turned all the lights off and grabbed your trash to take to the community trash room and headed back upstairs to begin dinner for the three of you.

"I would say it smells good but we both know I can't smell anything." You voice interrupted him. Bucky turned a large grin showing his teeth and dimples lighting up his face. Your breath caught in your throat. Academically you had noticed Bucky's attractiveness. You spent days...weeks pushing down the thoughts and feelings Bucky initiated and it worked for a while. Worked until Bucky started noticing you. At the beginning you had worked regular hours and were doing well but as time passed, needs at the hospital grew and you went from well to good to ok. Bucky began putting the numbers together-the little sleep, the long hours, lost weight, decreased appetite-realizing your lack of self care.

Healthcare was not an easy field, it took a toll on you mentally and physically. You stopped taking care of you to take care of others and after so long it was hard to stop. You had begun the insane hours six months ago, your supervisor promising it wouldn't be long, there was a few graduate nurses due to start soon. You ignored the signs of a depressive episode, lack of attention, apathy, disregard of personal needs-thinking it was just burn out. You decided the best option would be to work through it, get on the other side of the staff issue and take a vacation and be done with it but the staff is still short and now you were sick and needed Bucky to take care of you like a child.

He spent so much time trying to help you with your issues after he worked through his own. His recent help and attention did nothing to help ease you affection for him, you couldn't say anything though. e rarely let people into his circle, he spent too long giving himself willingly or unwilling to other people for you to even ask him for anything. You just enjoyed being close enough to be there for him to lean on, you wanted to help him shoulder his burdens like he did you. _'Bucky Barnes is too good.'_ You thought.

"Y/N! You're up. Good! Sleep alright? You didn't sleep very long." Bucky said. He gave you a quick look over, seeing you with messy hair while wearing his clothes brightened his smile even more. 

"Yeah, I did. I got a little hot so I thought it would be a good time to get up and see what was happening. How was the rest of your team bonding?" You asked. 

"I am working on dinner." Bucky told you. You walked over to where his was working only to nudged away. "Aw, hell no, sweets. You are sick. I ain't getting your germs all over my food. Even if I can't catch it. Also you are my guest, so sit down." You took the hint and sat at the table, leaning on your hand.

"I am a guest at your place while I am here. So I can't be of use? But at my place, you have free reign?" You straighten up, glaring at Bucky's back. "You say I am your best girl and you help me all the time, but I can't help you?" Your bravado shrank a little. You felt your eyes grow wet.

"My sweet girl. I'd love nothing more for you to be over everyday. I want you to get better before anything else. I am helping you know. You have already helped me. You just existing helps me every single day. That is why you are my best girl. Always." Bucky pulled you into a tight hug, he could feel you trembling. "Everything is fine. Things were never not fine. I am not yelling at you. I just want you healthy. I also want you to have a place where you can relax. If that means I do chores at your place or you don't do chores at my place then so be it. I don't want you working so hard." Bucky's voice was low and rumbled in your ear where it was pressed to his chest, soothing your frayed nerves.

"Sorry Bucky, I get emotional when I am sick. Doesn't help I've been stuck in my head the last few days." You took a deep breath, calming down even more.

"Baby doll, never apologize to me for how you are feeling. Your feeling are always valid no matter the reason. I like knowing what is going on in that pretty little head of yours at all times. Now, instead of sitting here in the kitchen uncomfortable, got sit on the couch." 

"I am only going because I want to pick out a movie, not because you told me to." You tried to sit on the couch but missed the mark turning it into a tired flop. 

"You are always so stubborn. Just sit and rest. You have today and tomorrow and the next day off. Let me pamper you. You work too long." Bucky turned back to dinner.

"I know. Work's been so hard lately and my mental health has been deteriorating. I know I can't keep this pace up forever. I also know that I depend on you too much, but I am trying. I am just...so tired you know?" You couldn't face Bucky instead talking to the remote used to control the F.R.I.D.A.Y implemented media library.

"It is okay to be tired. It is okay to ask for help and depend on others. It is okay to put yourself first sometimes." Bucky told you. You stayed silent, thinking over what he said.

"Did you learn that from your therapist?" You joked fiddling with the remote.

"No, I learned that from you." You jerked your head up to see Bucky looking at you. "You taught me that." He reiterated. His blue eyes shone with sincerity. "Now, pick something to watch." He tried to lighten the mood. 

Steve came through the door at that moment. "Sorry Buck, I told you that I would stay here but I was needed at the Compound. How's it going?" Steve asked you. 

"Good. I am going to take more meds after dinner, and I slept a bit. I was getting the movie of the night started. Wanna get comfy and join me?" Steve agreed and went to do just that. You cued up the movie and waited.

After a bit, Steve came back and Bucky handed you your meds and a plate of food. "Here you go. Make sure to drink all that gatorade."

"Yes, mom." You said sarcastically.

Bucky sighed heavily. "Don't joke. Between you and Steve I am surprised I haven't grown feathers and the ability to cluck."

"I don't know Buck, you do tend to cluck quite a bit." Steve teased him. Bucky glared at him with no heat, moving to take his food away. "No! I'm sorry. Don't be mean." You laughed at their antics.

Dinner passed with jokes and laughter and ended with Bucky tucking your sleeping form back into his bed. He tried to leave but you had ahold of his shirt. "Stay, please." You said, tightening your grip.

"Okay, hun. I'll stay. Let me get changed." You snuggled deeper under the covers while he got changed. Bucky crawled in with you, you turned over squeezing close. He watched over you as your breaths got slower and more regular. You shifted a bit mumbling under your breath. "Love" you Bucky." Before dropping fully into sleep. Bucky smiled with a "I love you too." before doing the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So what do you think? I also signed up to do a flash bingo to work on my skills. I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr!!
> 
> [Writing Blog](https://saundraswriting.tumblr.com/)  
>    
> and you can always find me on my main blog:
> 
> [Main Blog](https://saundrasays.tumblr.com/)


End file.
